TRANSCENDING DESTINY
by AoiTsubasa
Summary: Five years since the zohar and gnosis have disappeared, years of changes and years of the past troubles the group of friends in their new mystery that they have to solve...really really bad at summaries. KMc, SA, MJ
1. Chapter 1

**Xenosaga Story**

**TRANSENDING DESTINY**

**TIMELINE: **After Xenosaga 3

**Summary: **After five years of moving on from the fated fight against destiny, everyone find themselves fighting a yet another new threat. Will they successfully be able to fight destiny when a new threat arises? Who will they turn to? Who will guide them in the chaotic mess sewed by mankind's hands without a help of a higher being.

**Pairing: **KOS-MOS/chaos, Shion/Allen Ridgeley, MOMO/Jr.

**DISCLAIMER: **I in no way shape or form own this magnificent game and anime. I do have the games but not the power to control it, Bandai and Namco does…err I forgot who created the first one, or thecreator of theseries.PEACE.

**Author's notes: **Hmm…my first fanfic for the xenosaga series. Please be nice. Anyways, it's going to contain some spoilers from the third installment game for xenosaga. Not much and not everything will be spoilers though; since I may self don't know what happen in the game yet, since we're all aware that it's going to be release in America on the 29th right. What I know and what I have inserted as spoilers in this story is what I've only allowed myself to spoil from youtube. If you want to see the ending for the xenosaga, feel free to check it out in youtube…and I did not upload it either, the credit belongs to who put it up. Anyways you were warned. I may know the ending but I don't know the in betweens.

Also please excuse my lack in skills…without further ado.

* * *

The five years without gnosis to frighten human existence, man kind had flourished. Gone was their inner struggle to live. Weapons created to destroy gnosis lock away, securely away but accessible if needed. 

Big corporations that we're concentrating in weapon development that serve its purpose against gnosis suffered bankruptcy, unable to do anything else but invest in other necessities required for the era of peace, while other companies continued with their developments due to fear that the gnosis will return.

Miltia, Fifth Jerusalem, and the Kukai Foundation had their hands full for the first two years. Trying to assure immigrants and fugitives from gnosis attacks that it was safe to return to the planets they once dwell in fear.

Vector, having lost its CEO and director was left with a greater dilemma. Wilhelm disappearing without any subordinates to take over the company; left the big corporation a massive uproar and debate to the next suited candidate to take over the company and to inherit its humongous responsibility.

The uproar only lasted month's prior to the disappearance of gnosis. Wilhelm's replacement had been decided in secret. The compromise unknown to anyone, even to their employees. Nobody knew who run the company from then on. Only that it was run in secrets. Whoever pulled the strings was officially an unidentified man, even to higher officials in the Federation or any organizations.

Jr. Kukai, now head of the Foundation carried on the life that he and Gaignun had led after the Miltia conflict with much ease despite his loses. He would occasionally diverse in operations against organizations that threaten to severe ties between corporations.

Shelly and Mary Godwin supported and aided their little master on his journeys and struggles as the leader of the Foundation.

MOMO Mizrahi, one hundred series observational unit prototype, officially Juli Mizrahi's daughter in name, now helped and aided her mother in her duties in the subcommittee along with the watchful orbs of Ziggurat 8.

Ziggurat 8, dubbed Ziggy, found himself sheltered in the Mizrahi household enjoying the company of the family that they had somehow created due to close tie connections. Often found in the company of Jr. when the ladies were needed in fifth Jerusalem.

The crew of Elsa, now lifted from their never ending dept, found themselves working as a tourist transport ship just as their ship was meant to be. Their illegal escapades finally halted and work honestly.

Allen Ridgely, the first class working type person and employee of Vector work whole heartedly at the same place for five years, and officially seeing Shion Uzuki.

Shion Uzuki, retired Vector employee and Scientia member quietly settled down in her home in Miltia.

Jin Uzuki from five years prior is missing in action.

KOS-MOS and chaos' location unknown.

* * *

_Five years ago…_

"Damn it," Jr. cursed impatiently staring at the monitor screen. "We're no where near it, are we!" he stated clenching his fist and gritting his teeth shut.

"Well, da's no'thin we can do about it lil master," Mary exclaimed shrugging her shoulders. Shelly didn't respond to his outburst but simply kept herself busy.

The automatic doors to the bridge buzz opened revealing Shion and Allen.

"Well, we sure are the happy bunch." Shion stated pointing at their gloomy faces.

"We're doomed aren't we," Allen exclaimed taking a hint at their defeated faces.

"Oi, Shuddup you wimp, we ain't doom," Captain Mathews whack Allen's head from the back. "Just not getting any closer to our destination, is all." He calmly stated.

All inhabitants in the bridge were silenced hearing the obvious.

Hammer release a heavy sigh. Tony simply shrugged. Captain Mathews simply adjusted his red baseball cap. Jr. glared at the floor. Allen shifted his gaze on the ceiling. Mary and Shelly stared hard on their monitor screen. Shion was staring simply ahead.

All of them were thinking along the same lines.

_The whereabouts of Lost Jerusalem._

_Jin Uzuki._

_chaos._

_KOS-MOS._

An alarm snapped them from their deep thoughts.

"A UMN connection," Hammer informed.

"Well, what you're waiting for." Captain Mathews kicked Hammer's head.

"I'm at it…gee…ouch Captain…I don't see you whacking Tony's head or chaos'" Hammer complained but hooked the connection.

Everyone in the room froze when Hammer mention the name of their missing comrade. All of them felt a fang of guilt for not finding their friends sooner. Though everyone was aware that they couldn't rush their search. And even at best they were not reaching that place at all.

"_Shion," _a cheery voiced and happy face of Miyuki greeted them.

"Miyuki," Shion and Allen said at the same time with surprised in their tones.

"_Did you reach your destination yet? Is KOS-MOS there? Ooh and by the way, how are you fairing?"_

Everyone in the bridge can't believe Miyuki's enthusiasm or her cheery ramblings. They watch and watch her with disbelieve, bringing them all back to their current dilemma.

"_Ooh…I can't wait to see you guys back. It's a mess here right now, did I tell you yet that it's been uproar here since the incident was solve. I mean sure there's no zohar and gnosis around to fight anymore…hey where is KOS-MOS? Oh and that cute young boy too! And not to mention, your brother!"_

They all release a sigh when she stopped talking all at the same time.

"_Aah, guys…care to tell me what's going on…Shion?...Allen?"_

Miyuki just give them an odd stare, a worry yet confuse stare.

"Well you see Miyuki, we've not reach Lost Jerusalem yet. KOS-MOS not found, Jin still MIA, and chaos is just the same." Shion informed her friend from second division.

"_But it's been three months already Shion, you guys oath to be there by now,"_ Miyuki reasoned.

"Sorry babe, finding Lost Jerusalem is like finding a needle in a haystack. But don't worry we won't give up searching for chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin. We'll find them…I hope," Tony spoke, tired of the ladies looking so down and worried, but also trying to reassure his thoughts that they were alright, wherever they are.

"Yah, just as he said…we'll find them," Captain Mathews joined Tony in reassuring Miyuki. Hammer merely nodded his head in agreement.

Jr. nodded his head in his corner and opened his purple eyes with blazing flames in his orbs, his resolution adding more determination.

"And when that happens, I'll personally lock them up in a damn room where they can't leave any of us anymore. I'll even stand guard, there's no way they're going to make us worry any more…HA HA HA HA," Jr. laugh and everyone in the room can't help the sweatdrop found its way on the back of their heads.

"Well, if the lil master says he gonna do it, he's gonna do it. Though I can't help but sympathize to chaos when that happens," Mary shrugged at the thought and felt bad for the young man that will taste Jr.'s punishment.

"I think Jr. is starting to turn into Albido," Allen whispered to himself.

"Well, the persona sure is rubbing in," Shion agreed.

"Especially the laughing part," Hammer whispered along them. And they all nodded.

"Mary is right though, I will feel sorry for chaos getting stuck in a room with KOS-MOS and my good for nothing brother."

"I'm sure KOS-MOS and Jin can handle being lock up together, they could stand having no conversations at all…poor chaos will be stuck with anti-social people."

"Now, now, Allen. It won't be too bad, and if chaos goes insane with his punishment…well will deal with that a later time."

"I doubt it Ms. Vector, chaos won't go insane just because he's stuck with robot girl and a quiet man. It's chaos we're talking about here after all." Hammer defended chaos sanity.

"You do have a point, but who knows how long Jr. is planning to lock them all up." Shion mumbled softly.

"ermm…that's not good," Hammer's eyes started to have wools of worry in them.

"So who else has a punishment in mind for the trio, certainly it's not only the little master that had something in mind and planning punishment hysterically." Shelly joined the conversation and already Allen's looking directly at Shion when Shelly made hint of any other punishment.

"Don't look at me Allen…but yes, I do have something in mind," Shion stated huffing and turning back when Allen already had his suspicions about the certain punishments.

"I guess it's my turn to worry about KOS-MOS…huh?" Jr. stated looking at Shion's back.

"Lil master, I never knew you had something for KOS-MOS," Mary teased.

"I do not. She's a friend. Besides we all owe her one. But this is Shion we're talking about, who knows what her mother instincts would do when she meets up with KOS-MOS again." He half yelled.

"And here I thought you decided to go for the mature type," Shelly joined in on the teasing.

"Do not," Jr.'s face was flushed in embarrassment. His cheeks red.

"Good. I'll sure feel sorry for lil MOMO if that was the case," Mary release a sigh of relief.

"_errr…guys. In case you haven't notice, I'm still here."_ Miyuki wave her hands at them trying to get their undivided attention.

"Sorry about that Miyuki. What's happening there in the dammerung?" Shion asked.

"_Hm…like I said before it's an uproar. Everyone is biting every single heads for who's going to be the director and CEO now that Mr. Wilhelm is gone. And it didn't help that he didn't leave any instruction to poor little us…and I don't think it's going to end in a few months either."_

"I'm sure everything will be alright once it's all settled. It's understandable that their trying to make sure the best fitted will take over the company. After all this is Vector we're talking about."

"Shion's right Miyuki, just don't worry much about it…we'll be back soon, once we find chaos, Jin, and KOS-MOS…okay."

"_HEY, I should be the one telling you not to worry you worrywart. Since when did you reassure others that it's going to be okay ALLEN."_

"Geez, no need to bit my head off," Allen complain and flinched when she yell his name.

"_Well Shion, I better let you guys search for the princess in one piece, make sure you find chaos and your brother too…bye."_

And with so much of a click Miyuki was gone. Everyone in the bridge return to their constrained behavior.

* * *

"I must say, this is the best tasting homemade curry I've ever eaten in my entire life," Shelly praised. 

"Thanks," Shion blushed at the complement, she oath to be used to being praised with her cooking skills but everytime it comes she would be flushed and heat find there way to her cheeks.

"Hey, lil master there's no need to rush…I mean surely Shion have cooked lots for us all hungry bunch. No need to chow down every thing." Mary was horrid stricken watching the way Jr. eat his food with speed, and amaze at how much he could store in his stomach; but was starting to worry that he will have a stomach ache later on.

"Need…my…strength…so…I…could…kick…their…asses…once…we…find…them." Jr. chewed, swallowed, and spoke in between making Mary shrugged at his lack of manners.

"Shame on you lil master. If Master Gaignun saw you like this, I bet he'll send you back to an academy to teach you how to eat properly." Mary scolded. Earning a hard look from Jr. that made her flinch.

'I forgot, master Gaignun is no longer with us…I made a terrible mistake, I'm sorry lil master,' Mary deep within her thoughts didn't notice Shelly pinching her arm, and when she felt the pain she simply welcome it.

'What the heck, they can't see me upset over Nigredo…curse you to hell Yuriev and I sure hope you rot in it too," Jr. fought his inner battles and decided that it wasn't worth it. His eyes soften a bit, he was sure that Gaignun wouldn't want to see him suffering like this.

"Yah, I bet he would do just that…then he'll never hear the end of my complains…eheheheheh…not that you can't blame me, this curry is good. Shion remind me to ask for the recipe later," he breathed deeply and continued his marathon like eating.

"Sure thing, Jr., but you know you can always asked MOMO to cook the curry for you, I thought it to her during our travels," Shion wink and teased Jr. and was rewarded with a blush on his cheeks that could match his hair. Shion merely giggle and Jr. simply ate faster.

The others in the room couldn't help but smile, they all miss MOMO…but it was just like Jr. said before they left chaos, Jin, and KOS-MOS with the original zohar.

'_They still have things to take care off, and we too have things that we have to do.'_

'Yes, that's right…I still have to meet up with you again KOS-MOS. You promised after all." Shion smiled looking at the stars.

* * *

"I think I ate too much," Jr. complained clutching his stomach walking like a crouching tiger about to loose consciousness. 

"What I tell you lil master. Hmhp I did warn you after all and all you did is chow everything cleaned," Mary snorted, raising her chin up and looking anywhere but at him.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY, I'm sorry for eating like I've never tasted one damn food in my life and devouring like there's no tomorrow." Jr. apologized. "There, happy." He said clutching his stomach and about to retire and call it a day.

"Lucky for you lil master, I've anticipated that you're going to suffer from a stomach ache today," Mary smiled, and dig her pockets, looking for something. Jr's face lifted up, he knew that she was digging her pockets for medicines.

"Hm…that's strange. I'm sure I put it in here somewhere," she searched her pockets again.

"So much for relief, sigh," he whispered sarcastically.

"ARGH, I'm sure I have it in here somewhere, just you wait lil master I'll have it in no time."

"I'm going to take a break, see you later Mary, and forget about the medicine, I'll just sleep it off. That'll work." Before Mary could say otherwise Jr. already disappeared on the halls of Elsa, heading towards his room, the one he shared with chaos.

'Everything sure looks like the same, even though three months have passed. You all better be alive. I swear…I'll…I'll…oh what the heck my stomachs hurts…sleep think later,' Jr. climb to his sheets and was of to dream land. A dream he shared with his brothers as if they still existed.

* * *

Liked? Loved? Hate? Please send me your best regards. Although I'm already expecting someone to whack my head…hahahahaha. Cliff hanger? Maybe. Anyways please drop a review if it's not much of a problem. I've been itching for a good xenosaga story, but I couldn't get this plot out of my mind so I wrote it out. 


	2. Chapter 2: Present

**TRANSCENDING DESTINY**

**Rated T:** Come on, we all know that Jr.'s mouth in the English version is quite colorful…by that alone it deserves to be rated T…maybe not…but oh well, just want to be on the safe side.

**Pairing: **KOS-MOS/chaos (believe it or not, it is…but won't be till I get to their parts). Jr./MOMO. Shion/Allen

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own it…sigh and I won't be wishing I did, who knows what it will turn out to be if I did… O.O yah…that's not good huh? I'm pretty sure we love Xenosaga to death despite the never ending mystery, gawd I hope everything is solve in the third one. God knows that the ending didn't explain much, well it did in a sense, but only making me beg for more. Oh yah it's a disclaimer…not a complainer…ouch I need to stick to business here. Not that it's really a business…LOL. Seriously it's not. I don't get paid for any of this, besides I have no talent whatsoever in writing anyways.

**Author's Notes: **So far no one has whack my head off…phew. Seriously I was expecting at least one or two, what a relief! As always please excuse my lack of experience and lack of perfectionism, since I'm quite the beginner around here and haven't been writing for a long time. And thank you for the lovely reviews.

* * *

_The present…_

Shion Uzuki, now the lawfully wife of Allen Ridgeley, sat at her home computer system. Finishing unfinished work that she carried home with her that needed fast attention. Her vector uniform long before discarded with her retirement, and settled for the government's uniform instead.

Vector had tried to get her back, but by all means she had refused every single offer. Even her long time dream division that she badly wanted to be in, she had refused. It was too much for the auburn aqua eyed young woman. Just remembering her comrades the way they were was enough, she didn't want to walk in the same halls and live in the past. But by all means she wouldn't forget them either. That would ruin their memories.

'KOS-MOS,' she sighed, looking at the picture she forced her to be in. Sad that she couldn't find her, or the others, they were simply non-existent anymore. It was hard, but she had to face reality. Though she haven't given up yet, a part of her still clung to the promise KOS-MOS had uttered that day.

With much of a flicker of her hands, her attention was snap back to her work. Working like a workaholic she was and always will be.

Her face had a small smile as she read the memo that Mr. Helmer, her boss, had send her just now. With her Miltia mascot informing her of its urgency; though, she almost laugh when she read the undeniably Gaignun Kukai Jr.'s unmistakably style of informing.

"Same old Jr., I see," she fought the urge to laugh. It wasn't an important memo, as Jr. trying to be Helmer, wanted it to appear. It was merely a simple reunion party. Much like her wedding day two years ago.

"_Shion…Shion," MOMO called out loud, seeing Shion lost in her thoughts; trying her best to snapped her out of it, but so far none of her attempt work. She was even verge to using her last resort if she didn't respond for the tenth time today. Thankfully a savior had decided to come, not in the form of an angel certainly but good enough for MOMO._

"_MILTIA TO SHION, INCASE YA'V FORGOTTEN ITS YA'R WEDDING DAY," Mary Godwin shouted her lungs out popping an air filled balloon near her ears, making her shriek in terror._

"_AHHHHHHHH," Shion shriek, "hey what gives?" she asked now that she saw Mary's act._

"_WHAT do yaw mean 'what gives' it's ya'r wedding day for crying out loud, and ya'r definitely out of it," Mary pointed at her face, seeing her sighed for the third time since she entered the room._

"_Well, at least ya'r dress like a bride…" Mary commented at Shion's white gown, simple but sophisticated design that clung to her slim form up to her waist and reach her heels. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" She complain, red straining her cheeks in embarrassment and silently fuming. _

"_Relax hon, we'll make sure ya'r the prettiest bride on Miltia today," Mary silently promise, her eyes shining in an inflamed manner._

"_Only today?" Shion muttered mumbling to herself._

"_Huh, what was that?" Mary asked._

"_Is there anything I could do to help?" Little MOMO asked trying to be helpful._

"_Don't yah worry, I'll need lots of help," Mary winked at the realian, making Shion shiver letting those two handle her looks for her own wedding. But it was too late now. _

_Shion found herself imagining what her wedding would be like with KOS-MOS and chaos around. It'll probably contain lots of affirmative and percentage, or a comment about her tardiness. Yes she was running late, there was no exact in time wedding up to date; the closest on time was even off time by a second. Hard it was to imagine that, but she was sure that if KOS-MOS was here she would make sure she was there a second earlier if not the exact time. KOS-MOS and her time promptness. She giggled at the thought._

"_Aaah, Shion? What are you giggling about?" Mary asked._

"_Hmm…just thinking." Shion confessed but not wanting the two to know what was in her thoughts._

"_MOMO dear, can you pass me the hair pins please?" Mary requested. And that was the last thing she remembered of that conversation she was so lost in her thoughts to notice the hard work of Mary and MOMO._

'_Now, I wonder where chaos will fit in this wedding?' she asked herself, unaware of the two girls arguing about her hair_

'_He would probably be his usual self, smiling and wishing us happiness," her thoughts continued. 'But for some reason, it'll be fun seeing him explain logic and illogical explanation…specifically about weddings…to KOS-MOS.' Shion giggled and can't hold her restrained just imagining it._

"_Shion can you please hold still?" MOMO requested, but to no avail Shion just giggled._

"_SHION," Mary and MOMO shouted giving her an angry glare._

"_Sorry," she mumbled her apologizes. "But I wonder how will he react? How will he even explain it? KOS-MOS can be a hardheaded with illogical things, I bet she'll even deny love or any emotions to boot. Somehow I wanted to see chaos tongue tied," she continued rambling in a hush tone that MOMO didn't even heard a single word she had uttered till she clutch her stomach and start laughing hard._

"_SHIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOON," the two cried. _

"_Can you hold still and stop giggling and laughing like a schoolgirl," MOMO reprimanded and with that Shion was as still as a mouse, hearing the realian lost her nerves from her constant mind escapades frightened her a little bit. Letting both of them access to her face, seeing as their done with her hair. And due to her endless thinking of what ifs she didn't get a chance to see her hair done at all._

_After seemingly endless time of waiting for them to give the okay signal for her to opened her eyes, she was surprise to see her reflection in the mirror._

'_Oh my god! Is that really me," Shion looked at her reflection closely, not missing a single detail. Her makeup was done spectacularly. Her lips adorning a soft pink lipstick. Hairs in her usual clips with the exception of floral hairpiece acting as a headband on her head. And with that Mary had clip her white veil in the hairpiece._

"_There, all done," Mary said with ease admiring her work and happy with it._

"_Shion you look lovely," MOMO commented._

"_Thanks MOMO."_

"_Hmm…something is missing though," Mary thought hard trying to think what was missing, when she heard a clung sound in her bag. Shion and MOMO looked at her disbelievingly._

"_What could be missing?" MOMO asked out loud. Shion didn't answer but shut her eyes close trying to think what it was that Mary Godwin think was missing. _

'_Flowers…hmm..check," Shion analyze, looking over at the mirror and saw her flowers on the table._

'_Dress, hair, and makeup…check,' she looked at the mirror for confirmation._

'_Heels and gloves…check,' Shion looked at her hands and lift her dress to see her white high heeled heels on her feet._

'_What could be missing that isn't on me yet?' Shion wondered to herself, seeing Mary musingly filtering her bag looking for something._

"_AHA," she declared. "Found it," she held an object for them to see. _

_MOMO and Shion was in awe to see a wonderful piece of jewelry being shown to them by Mary. It was a large topaz gem necklace that match Shion's orbs, surrounded by a gold frame. The size of the gem was quite large, and Shion have never worn anything so…so gallant._

"_It's a gift from lil master…when he first saw it he said it would match ya'r eyes perfectly. And boy was he right," Mary simply stated clasping the piece of jewelry on Shion's neck._

"_Wow, its beautiful…I have to thank Jr. later for this."_

"_Yah bet, but that's not were the surprises ends Shion…so yah better be prepared for more," Mary declared and MOMO smiled happy._

"_Besides you haven't seen our gift yet," MOMO said as a matter of fact._

_Mary Godwin snickered in one corner, "wait till you see lil masters gift f….eehmmm." Shion intercepted Mary's mouth shoveling her glove hand to shut it._

"_HEY," Mary complained finally got out of her hold._

_Shion whispered in her ears, " I think Jr. would appreciate it if you don't tell MOMO his surprise just yet." Shion give a knowing smile to the innocent looking realian. _

"_Well it's about time we head to the aisle, we're running late as it is," MOMO announced heading to the door followed by Mary, dismissing the look that Shion gave her._

_Shion looked in the mirror one last time. _

'_What would you say to me if you see me like this…Jin?' Shion wondered._

'_HA, I bet you're going to tell me that 'how did I, your useless sister, manage to get myself engage'," she fought the urge to laugh and sulk at the same time. Knowing that no matter how many tears she's going to shed that they won't be here for her happiest day in her life._

…

"Shion are you okay? You seem out of it today." Allen Ridgeley asked her, snapping her out of her ministrations.

"Oh I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Shion tried to cover over her spacing out routine. It wasn't the first time that she had done it either.

"Hmm…what's this? An invitation." Allen read the memo.

"It's obviously from Mr. Helmer but was written by Jr., meaning it's his invite," Shion sighed.

"Well, guess you better get up and dress already…at least something not work related," Allen blushed, despite being in their current status Allen never got over his love sick pattern. He may have gained a backbone but he was ultimately shy still.

'How did I manage to have…' Allen thoughts was disrupted when little Ashley decided to blow up her mini compact. 'To bring her…or not to bring her? That's a nice question gorgeous,' Allen thought his headache already building. He clutched his sore temple, trying to decide what to do with Ashley, the splitting image of himself, yet with Shion's nick at expertise.

"Why me?" Allen mumbled looking at the ceiling.

"Guess you'll have to stay at grandma's place today pumpkin," Allen stated smiling at the little girl, making sure her pigtails are in place, or else he'll hear a never ending scolding from his mom. He pick up the now disposable mini compact that she had destroyed, she obviously was trying to do something to it; but he debated that the little father and daughter talk can wait until they got back home.

After making sure that the little girl is dress they both had checked up on Shion.

"Mommy…lokky…lovely," the little two year old girl commented. Liking her knee length sleeveless cream colored dress.

"My thank you sweetie, you look lovely too," Shion smiled at her little girl, looking at her white clothes that resembled the ones she wore a long time ago. Also proud at the fact that she could talk almost completely despite being a two year old. She carried the little girl, wrapping her arms around her as she clung to her hips.

'Well, she began to talk long before that…but her speech does need polishing,' Shion noted and will bring the issue to Allen latter on.

"Shall we get going, we don't want the others to wait after all." They all agreed and hopped in the car.

* * *

"Well, you two certainly know when to show up late," Shion and Allen flinch slightly hearing Jr.'s serious voice the second they entered the building.

"Eheheheheheh…sorry got caught up…you know traffic, and we had to drop our daughter to her grandmother," Allen explained and provided the excuses. A normal routine for the two of them.

"Ah, what the heck…let's just party…b'sides I'm tired of hearing that same excuse anyway," Jr. chuckled, making the two of them smile.

Jr. led them to the others, every six months or so Jr. made sure that they have some sort of reunion party. Even the Elsa crew was invited in it. Once a while they would see Helmer and Ms. Mizrahi in it. Today wasn't those fortunate days however.

Ziggy was sitting in his chair chatting to MOMO as usual, accompany by Alby. The albino clung to Jr. after they got back, but kept it's attachment to the cyborg.

Shelly was maintaining a conversation with her younger sister Mary. Shion decided to joined them, talking about their latest problems…only meaning that Jr. did one of his infamous escapades.

Captain Mathews was enjoying the party, eating and drinking.

Tony clinging to the girl he had come with, flirting every chance he got.

Hammer was talking to professor about his latest work.

Everyone's attention snap at the door when they heard aloud bang like knocking, it was loud but at the same time not disrespectful. Almost as if one of the administrators of the building want to speak.

Ziggy was about to made an attempt to open the door, but was beaten by their sudden visitor.

Everyone gasp.

Shion couldn't believe her eyes.

Allen was rubbing his eyes dry from disbelief.

Ziggy stood there shock, eyes widen, with unknown emotions, despite the coldness in his orbs.

Jr.'s mouth stood agape.

Mary and Shelly look like they've seen a ghost.

Captain Mathew looked like he was about to run away or strangle their visitor.

Tony and Hammer just simply uttered a name.

'chaos.'

Having his name spoken in a murmur mien by the two Elsa crew, everyone snap away from their shock.

'chaos,' they all called after him loudly. Making the visitor flinch and give them a scared cat look.

"I'm sorry, but I think your mistaking me for another…" he apologize by bowing slightly and handing a package to the still shock Ziggy and quickly made his exit.

Everyone looked grim, having reminded of their lost comrade all of a sudden and scaring the sudden delivery boy.

The visitor that had once stood over the door, taken by surprise by their accommodation, was in fact not chaos. They all noted that his features were quite the same but yet not…the only indication was the same hairstyle, only in different color; also he had the same amiably orbs. But aside from that, they weren't the same.

Where as chaos' hair was silver…the delivery boys hair was raven.

"And here I thought I was seeing a ghost," Mary softly whispered to her sister. Her only reply was a nod.

"The package, who sent it?" Shion suddenly asked.

"Or more importantly what the heck is in it?" Jr. added, suddenly feeling like the old days when the gnosis where around and the galaxy was engulf in confusion and mysteries.

"Wait," MOMO halted them from opening the box like package.

"Well, we won't know what's in it if we don't open it." Captain Mathews complained.

"She's right, we must wait." Shelly supported MOMO's idea of halting for a moment, and pointed at MOMO's line of vision.

"A symbol." Ziggy stated.

"Not just any symbol," Shion uttered and all their attention snap back to her. "We've seen it before." Everyone draw their attention to the symbol, and it all become clear. Shion was in fact right. They have seen it before.

They have seen it five years ago…in Lost Jerusalem.

* * *

Next chapter: Five years ago

Yah…it's a cliff hanger. I figure, it won't be so confusing if I don't jump from time periods in one chapter…so instead I decided that if I'm going to jump it's a new chapter…two cliff hangers in a row huh. Don't worry next chapter will continue to where I left off in chapter 1. I wanted a little suspense around the story. My first time doing this type of story, so I wanted to experiment the whole way.

Hmm…and again please don't hesitate to review. It motivates me to write more. The more motivated I get, the faster I update. Simple right? Don't worry I'm not a hungry review author that will wait till a constant amount till I update. It's the thoughts that counts not the numbers. At least that's my personal opinion. Well then till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, nor do I want to. I'm not that good with mysteries after all.

**Authors Notes: **I choose to redo this chapter since I wasn't so happy with the first one, now at least it's to my speculations…hahahahahah…of course I haven't forgotten to go around and read xenosaga stories yet, I've been rather busy lately. School is going to start soon after all. If I happen to read anyone's story, I'll apologize in advance, when I review I usually give a long speech of nothing-ness…more like rambling just as I am now. SO BEWARE OKAY. Don't worry there not as long as my story's chapters. PLEASE DO REVIEW, I LOVE REVIEWS. Probably a futile attempt with my skills but hey can someone at least complain about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TRANSCENDING DESTINY**

**CHAPTER 3**

**FIVE YEARS AGO AND THE MYSTERIOUS SYMBOL**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Everyone found themselves in a predicament of their own minds. Neither knowing what else could be possibly done except to test their patience and wait till they reach their destination._

_It wasn't so hard to just sit down, do something, and wait till they reach their goal. Well that is if their minds wasn't so preoccupied of what their expecting to find._

_But what was it that they expect to find anyways. Their friends? Some lost civilization? Or some sort of portal to a higher realm? They did not know._

_They weren't at all sure either._

_However, the answers that they seek are bound to be in a place that no one had ever set foot for millions of years._

_All answers lie there._

_Lie in a long forgotten world and civilization._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_FIVE YEARS AGO…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Really, must we indulge ourselves into these kinds of conversation?" Shion asked one of the Godwin sisters that had her mind intent into playing the lovely cupid role for their little master.

"Aw, common Shion, don't ruin all the fun," Mary defended herself pouting receiving Shion's glare.

The other Godwin sister dismissed the whole scene, searching for an appropriate excuse to retreat far away from her sister.

"I better turn in to the bridge," and with that she exited the room without even bothering to hear their thoughts.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

'One of these days Mary is going to receive her own medicine,' she thought rubbing her temples and for once didn't scold her sister for…well for being herself…or was it her pure intent on getting people together.

'It doesn't matter she'll realize that she had to stop doing things like she's still a naïve teenager sooner or later,' she reassured herself walking the empty halls of Elsa. Setting herself for her usual monitoring work that she and her sister shifted from time to time, occasionally with a little help from Shion.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So much for getting sleep," Jr. groaned shifting his body by turning around the bed unable to catch a comfortable position that will lead him to his dreams in an instant.

'Maybe some light reading would help?' he contemplated with his thoughts for a while, debating whether he should grab a book till he fell asleep.

He clutch his aching stomach again, 'Never thought a stomach ache would prevent Mr. Sandman from giving me a goodnight sleep,' he though sarcastically eyeing his stomach a little.

"Alright it's decided, time to read that damn book again…it'll help me sleep fast like a bullet, then it's sayonara baby to this stomach ache," his blue eyes finding their resolution to its current dilemma flared, before he sat up and went to the table and grab an old book that he had treasured for a long time.

It was written relatively childish about a maiden that couldn't sleep until she met a person that blew dust into her eyes and fell asleep as soon as possible, as soon as the dust reach her eyes. It wasn't exactly creative, well as soon as he figured out that it was base on folklore, but it was written with a good plot, and he Jr. Gaignun Kukai was addicted to any kinds of books.

Grabbing the book, he pop down the bed again and started reading. His stomach ache soon forgotten as he engrossed himself into reading. After a few minutes a yawn escape from his lips, red-head dropping to his pillow, and he was fast asleep. As if the dust was blew into his eyes into a dreamful state.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Should I do it now or later? Tonight or tomorrow? After our mission?" Allen Ridgely was pacing back and forth, muttering nonstop nervousness visible in anyone's eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," he let out a frustrated scream, scratching his head unable to comprehend what to do. He didn't saw the blue orbs that have been following every single step he took from his circled routine of pacing, nor did he heard it stifled a giggle, trying to keep her presence unknown.

"Yah know, there are more ways than one to get ya'r message across," someone said.

"Yeah, and I bet that would really get it across," Allen snickered sarcastically, not really having the patience with his current predicament. He turn around to look at his current visitor and stalker, well he wasn't sure if he should called the person a stalker. He was surprise to see one of the Godwin sisters behind him.

"Mary," his mouth stood agape.

"Ya'rs truly," she said giving him a mock bow.

"I thought you wanted to be a comedian not counselor?" Allen suddenly blurted unsure with her intentions.

"Oh, don't worry my dreams hasn't change, it's just that ya'r so hopeless that I took it into my dear heart to help yah out," Mary grinned.

Allen didn't know whether to start running for dear humiliation or to start running away from her crazy hazed grin. Either way his foot was glued to the floor, his idea of escape screwed as his body betrayed him.

"Help?" He questioned innocently. "With what?" He asked trying to smile, but was futile as his brows decided to take an annoyed gesture.

"Silly, what else," she stated the obvious. Of course he was aware where she was heading; but he, never in his life had someone helped him out when it comes to Shion. Sure their co-workers would push his back forward sometimes, but that was really all they do. He had his pride too, contrary to what people usually think of him.

Allen, shoulders down, listened to Mary and her advice. He swore the hair on his neck was standing and chills were on his spine, but he sat down anyways and listen to her talk.

'Maybe. Just Maybe. I do need a woman's advice.' He traced his thoughts. 'This is going to be a long day,' he sighed as the thought flowed to his brain.

"HEY, R YA LISTENNING TO WHAT I WAS SAYING," Mary yelled halfway away from his ears.

"Of course I was," he mumbled. And his session for advice had begun.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Well it seems everyone has something to do except me," Shion voiced her thoughts out as she entered the bride, door buzzing open, revealing a not so happy crew.

Tony sat in his pilot chair reading a magazine. 'Some people never change,' Shion thought as he looked at the blond pilot.

Hammer was on his terminal as always, pressing keys occasionally as if analyzing something.

Shelly was doing the same with her terminal.

As for the captain, he's still seated on his chair, doing nothing as always. 'Well maybe nothing is such a bad term to use after all he is doing his job as captain,' Shion tried to justify the captains routine.

"If you want something to do Ms. Vector, all you need to do is find something to do."

"Well, I'm sure I can try to find something Captain Mathews, but is there really anything besides cooking that I can do?" Shion asked.

The captain remained silent afterward not really knowing how to retort to what she had said. There's really nothing much they could do in Elsa.

'Maybe I ought to shut my mouth for once,' she had argued with herself.

Shelly wanted to break the silence that was surrounding the bridge, she was sure that out of anyone in the bridge it was Shion that couldn't take the silence; but her retort hit a nerve. True the only thing that Shion could do while on board is either cook and clean or fight gnosis, but there's really no gnosis left to fight. They had all disappeared after the incident.

It was a little bit amusing as she the quietest one of the group was the one trying to break the silence; it was usually her that seeks it. She was about to asked Shion's opinion in one of the observation panels information, even though she knew it thoroughly already, just to make an attempt to cut the silence away.

She was about to let her voice be heard when something in her screen splash.

'What's this?' she asked herself, for once not knowing the answer. She flickered her keys as fast as she could with her sylph-like fingers to seek some sort of explanation.

"Captain, we're approaching a big object with a strong gravitational pull," Hammer exclaimed.

"Do you know what it is?" Captain Mathews asked.

"Ah who cares whatever it is I'll drive through it," Tony smirked.

"Could it be?" Shion only muttered softly.

"Well what do yah have in your side, Shelly?" Captain Mathews continued his questioning.

"Mass is bigger that Miltia and Old Miltia combine, and there's at least four more near it," Shelly in a monotone tone.

"Four more? But surely there's only one Lost Jerusalem right?" Shion asked for confirmation.

"Of course."

"Maybe it's time to wake the little master," Captain Mathews shrugged and grab the mic and made his announcement.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jr. snuggle the pillow closer and mumbled a name softly, trap in his peaceful dreams. A smile planted in his face, a blush tinting his cheeks, hair in disarray, body curled in a ball.

_Jr. _

He could have sworn he heard his name but dismissed the thoughts and continued to lay undisturbed from his slumber.

_Jr._

He heard it again. This time he made an attempt by covering his ears with one of his pillows.

_Jr._

"Let me sleep MOMO," he mumbled, and nudges his pillow closer, thinking it was his sweet little MOMO.

"_LIL MASTER…WAKE UP"_

Jr. jerk awake suddenly falling off his bed from the screeching tone that Mary had used in the intercom, couldn't she jerk him awake more softly…more gently.

"Ouch," he complained clutching his aching head with one of his hands.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up Mary or I'll…I'll," he said opening the channels from his room to the bridge, giving Mary a warning while grabbing his jacket.

"We think we're here already Jr." Shion's voiced made Jr. paused a minute.

'We're what?' his thoughts run over and over from what Shion had informed.

"We're here," Jr. repeated. Turn off the channel pressing one button on the screen and dash to the bridge as soon as he can.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Wow, I wonder how he will fry you Mary, crisp or burn to the bone," Mary joked to herself, after all she did jump at the opportunity to wake the little master, albeit not nicely, without even knowing the whole situation yet.

"Seriously how can you joke like that," Allen complained to himself but was directed at Mary.

"And how could yah just declare us doomed just like that…huh?"

"Hey, at least I don't jerk people awake," Allen mumbled.

"What was that?" Mary asked.

"Can it, you two." Jr. stated flush from all the running he did, and gasping for air trying to regain his composure.

"So what's the situation?" Jr. asked and they had explained to them what they found and put it on screen.

Everyone was awestruck with what they saw.

"It's the bluest planet I've ever laid eyes on," Shion whispered.

"Yah can count me in that list too Shion," Mary added with admiration in her eyes.

"Hey, if that bluish planet is there, what are that grey mass over there, and that grayish yellow mass over there, and that bright object over there?" Allen asked.

"Mm…let's see. See that Allen?" Jr. pointed at the grey mass near the bluish planet and everyone snapped their attention to where his fingers were pointing at.

"That's the moon," and everyone gasp.

"Na-uh…that is so not the moon lil master," Mary protested.

"Well people are so used to seeing them as artificial object in the sky, I'm not going to be surprise if all of you protested to what I just told you," Jr. shrugged and close his eyes.

"Well, what is that one over there?" Shion asked Jr. pointing at the yellowish grey planet.

"That is Venus, another planet," he stated in a manner of simply as that. "And that bright one is the sun," he continued.

"So that leaves the blue big chunk of rock," said Tony.

"That's Earth. Also known in our vocabulary as Lost Jerusalem."

"So lil master, care to tell us how you know all this stuff," Tony asked their informant. Shion eyed Jr. too and everyone else soon followed.

"Hmm…I'll let you guess Shion," Jr. stated and taunted Shion, "it's one of the things you hate most," he gave his clue, but try as Shion might she couldn't think of the answers.

"I give up," Shion said without even pondering on her thoughts long.

"Books," he stated.

"That's it?" Shion couldn't believe him, and she didn't think that the rest did either.

"Some of the books I got from your brother was a great novel about Earth, and it was quite a good one too you know," he said nodding his head as he remember the whole story.

"Well that's surprising isn't it?" Hammer declared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow, who would have thought that Gaignun Kukai Jr. was such a great book fan and a bookworm," Miyuki teased. Jr. blushed a little. MOMO smiled. The rest either chose not to respond or was in awe.

"Oh can it will you, besides that hobby of mine save us the trouble of going into those other planets and who knows what kind of trouble we'll find ourselves into," Jr. defended his hobby.

"So that's how you found Lost Jerusalem," Miyuki confirmed. No one really shared the whole story about what they found there, they only told her what they didn't found.

Everyone nodded. Well the only one that was in the expedition.

"So what's so important about this symbol anyways?" Miyuki asked.

"Well about that we don't know, only that we saw it there while we're there," Jr. stated.

"Well that doesn't really explained much does it," Miyuki sighed.

"It might actually, or at least the location can help us a little bit," Shion motion deep within her thoughts.

"So how does the location help in all of these?" Miyuki asked like a curious cat.

"Well it all happen thirteen hours after we reach Lost Jerusalem…" Jr. began explaining. As Miyuki traced the symbol with her finger. A symbol that contain a big blue planetary like sphere wrap around by a gigantic snake pierce by a big broadsword with feathers soaking in blood floating in the symbol every now and then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mysterious Symbol…_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"How did your mission go?" A man with long black hair with deep purple orbs asked the newly arrived young man.

"It went well," he sheepishly said, smiling at his companion.

"I see, is that all? Nothing happen while you were there?" he asked him suspiciously.

"Now why is there any need for something to happen, I deliver them a clue, just as I wanted, and just as you have let me."

"Well let's hope they can stop them," the black haired whispered in a hush tone.

"No, I hope you can guide them to the right direction and help them to stop 'them'," the guy with short black hair gave the longer hair one a knowing smile. He didn't retorted to his reply, and kept his thoughts silent. They could have pass for twins if it wasn't for their facial features and age difference.

"Is that why you choose to copy my appearance sloppily just for the sake of guiding them to the right enemy?" He asked.

"Well, that's one excuse out of the many that I have," he confess a little. "But don't forget William, this is your story now as much as it is there's, there is no one manipulating the stage now but yourselves," he smiled a little and excuse himself. "Well, I must be on my way now…good luck with Vector."

"Don't leave me your responsibilities, you're the owner now and the CEO," he exclaimed, not wanting the man to leave all the work to him.

"Hm…that's maybe true, but as much as I'm responsible for this company, you're as responsible as I am for it."

"Why do you need me to guide them? Can't you just used Wilhelm's fate compass and manipulate a few people to get them to where you wanted them?" William asked him changing the topic, knowing that he won't win anyway, the young man always find a leap hole out of everything.

"That won't make me any different from Wilhelm if I were to do that, I never really like his methods you know," he frowned a little.

"Can't you just asked her to guide them?"

"She's out of the question William. Besides you're the one that choose this side."

"True and I'm happy to be in this side. Their believe system is…intolerable," William looked defeated as he remembered his memories with the organization that existed even with cradle of gnosis around, vent on targeting anyone that get in there way and swaying people to their belief system.

"As intolerable as it may be, they have their own right."

"How can you say that, you know what they can do, you know what they did. You know what they're capable of. They kill people without much of a thought. They…" He couldn't continue, it hurt to continue, memories would always rush into his head the moment he talk about that organization.

"Why them anyways?" William asked pointing to the bunch of friends that he had deliver a clue upon, a little hurt that he have to relive his whole past just to help a bunch of people put an end to it but none the less asked.

"Because, their also a small ripple in fate just as much as she is," he calmly stated, "plus they have the key to end their existence…and maybe to save you as well," he added the last part almost hesitantly not really confident in his reaction to his words.

"It'll be easier if Shion Uzuki would just go back and join us," William complained folding his hands in front of him and placing his chins on it.

"Well, Vector is not as innocent as you want it to be, it had been responsible for many deeds, Shion will find it hard in her heart to trust Vector again," he close his aquamarine eyes not wanting to think of vectors crimes.

"Well, the leaders have change…I'll make sure as long as I'm around that you won't do anything stupid. Not that you would. Plus I believe you wouldn't anyway. I don't even see why you put me second in command under you, when you can have this whole company to yourself." He pointed his doubts and pointed out his beliefs stating that the past is the past and the present is the present.

"Hm…I don't feel like running this company all to myself." He chuckled a little bit, eyes in its crescent shape giving a cheerful smile and continued.

"And besides the past is vital for the present, the present is vital for the future, the future is shape by both, the past and the present. The leaders may have change but the past must not be forgotten. It will only result in same conflict all over again if it were to happen. Also it is best to leave her with her own opinions. Besides there are other ways of protecting them without them even knowing that their being protected, you know."

"Well then, oh wise one, how do you intent on having them protected without them knowing it," William wanted to roll his eyes, but found it quite hard since the young man in front of him have this certain aura, instead he retaliate to name calling. A low act on his behalf but better than nothing.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he smiled. "Well I better go, as much as I envy your raven hued hair I rather have my hair back to its normal color." And with that he was gone, leaving William to trace an old pocket watch carve with the symbol of a blue sphere, completely wrapped by a snake pierce by a broadsword with blood covered wings falling down the symbol.

'I swear I'll make you guys pay,' he glared at the symbol then to the many files at this desk.

"He just have to chose this time to disappear on me, I swear he's doing this all on purpose" he sighed and continued on with his work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Have to say this every time huh? I don't own it, never will too…

**AUTHORS NOTES: A MUST READ (well at least the first announcement anyways)**

I REDID CHAPTER THREE

Ehem…and that's the important part of the message at least, now you can either turn back and read chapter three again or just ignore me and read this chapter and be slightly confuse, granted that I don't really like making people confuse. Its way different from the first chapter three, not edited but a better chapter that the last one anyways. It seems I need to find myself a beta reader, but I wonder if anyone can really put up with me. Anyways, please R and R, and as always excuse my lack in skills. I'm getting a little better, no where near perfect, but improvement is still improvement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TRANSCENDING DESTINY**

**Chapter four**

**Friends, ally, and enemy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four days after the reunion party, there minds was preoccupied by the package that they had received. No one knew what to do. They all hesitated opening the so called object that bears such a symbol. Their thirst and anxiety for knowledge wasn't quenched. They didn't made any gesture to open the box; instead they have Jr. take care of it instead, or rather have it stored in Helmer's safety volt under Jr.'s request immediately.

"MOMO, don't work yourself too hard," Juli Mizrahi placed her worried hand in MOMO's small shoulders.

"Don't worry mommy I won't work myself too hard," MOMO smiled and lift her face from her home terminal to look at her mother, content yet didn't like worrying her mother too much. She had been working almost none stop for the past four days. Her mother had return from fifth Miltia two days ago and offered to help MOMO in her search, but she had decline; she knew her mother was busy as well. In all honesty she tried to cut some of her mother's work for her, while doing her own research for her friends, but her time was divided.

Jr. and Ziggy would occasional come to visit her, it made her a little happy that they come to visit her every now and then for the past four days.

"Alright MOMO," her mother didn't asked too many questions. She had a few guesses as to what it was her daughter was researching for so intently. In time, they would ask her for information anyways. Being in the committee has served its purposes during time of needs. She had no doubt that her daughter and friends would need her help soon. Times we're really changing fast, now that there is no gnosis hindering their future.

She left the room, glancing back on her daughters back once more, before retreating to her room to get some rest.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Mommy, daddy," little Ashley called her parents, crawling in there bed seeking their warmth.

"What is it pumpkin?" Allen asked automatically patting her head, knowing that something is bothering his precious daughter.

"I have a dream," she confessed, sad eyes looking down.

Shion rub her eyes, surprise to find their daughter with them in bed, the forlorn look in her daughter's eyes was enough for her to embrace the child. Ashley hugged her mother tight in return.

"What kind of dream sweetie?" Allen asked, rubbing her daughters back, while his wife held her tightly in her arms.

Ashley didn't answer, she remained quiet as if debating whether she should tell her parents or not.

"Is it a nightmare?" Shion took her turn to ask her, worried that her daughter wasn't speaking about her dream the moment she jumped into their bed. Ashley always shared her dreams with her mother and father, even if it was something as simple as 'I played with Mister Bear in my dream.' They would always start a day, greeting a good morning, and sharing their dreams to each other after breakfast. It was a habit that Shion had taken after she married Allen. All her nightmares disappeared after sharing them with her husband.

Ashley shook her head, telling them it wasn't a nightmare.

Shion and Allen waited till their daughter calm down her self and tell them the dream on her own. They didn't wait long.

"Mommy, daddy, I saw a puretty lady in my dream."

"A pretty lady? Prettier than mommy?" Shion joked trying to lighten the mood.

Ashley only nodded to that.

"Now who could be prettier than mommy," Allen exclaimed, smiling at their daughter's reverie as she buried herself in her mother's embrace.

"There's this blue haired lady that looked so pretty, but there's this…" Ashley continued as if searching for a proper word to describe who she saw.

Shion's eyes widened when Ashley mention blue haired.

Allen was surprise just like Shion.

"But she looked, she looked so lonely, as if she's alone, and that she'll know something bad is going to happen, but…but…but…she looked at me then smiled, she smiled and she was so pretty, but then I saw soil…lot's of it with sticks on top of them…lot's of it," the child shivered hugging her mom tighter.

Allen was speechless.

Shion was shocked.

They both knew automatically who their child saw in her dream.

'_KOS-MOS'_

'But that's absurd; Ashley never met KOS-MOS. Why would she dream of her?' Shion question herself, not really sure if she should asked out loud.

Before she could ask her daughter anymore, she found her fast asleep. Her worries wash away. She found a hand on her shoulders and looked at Allen, and nodded. It was a signal not to worry much about it, and maybe they could just think about the dream in the morning.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Morning everyone," Jr. called out, greeting all of his friends. They all agreed to open the content of the package today. Behind Jr. was Ziggy walking close behind with the package in arm.

Jr. spotted everyone. MOMO was talking to Shelly and Mary, trying to sort out their information about the symbol. Miyuki was chatting with Allen. Shion looked like a storm had hit her, as she sat on the table drinking coffee her thoughts long had left the room.

"You okay, Shion?" Jr. asked, taking a seat at her table.

"Yes, I'm fine, just fine," Shion replied, still looking at her coffee.

"Okay, fire," Jr. gave her one of his smile, urging Shion to tell him her problems just like that.

"Really it's fine," Shion insisted.

"Really, just fire will you damn it…you don't look fine to me," Jr. exclaimed letting his anger released a little.

"It's not about the box, Jr."

"It wouldn't matter if it's the box anyway, we don't even know what's in it, so why bother worrying about some crazy symbol." Jr. blurted out.

"I don't mind listening to your problems Shion, you're my friend, and the second that I find, if it ever happen or will happen, that Allen cheated on you I'll fry his ass to hell if I have to," Jr. smirked already imagining what kind of torture to give the shy fidgety man.

"Thanks Jr.," Shion smiled softly.

"So speak already, and try me."

"It's my daughter Jr…" she started out. Jr. listened closely the moment he heard daughter. He was protective of his friends and his dog, but he was more protective of his niece-like small abomination. She was sweet and nice, as long as you don't put her in front of a terminal or any small gadgets. She had a thing for breaking them. The memory would always be imprinted on his mind, Mary had scolded him like he some toddler from having Ashley destroyed one of her compacts.

"She had a dream…she dreamed about KOS-MOS Jr." Shion looked at her companion then settled back at looking at her coffee.

Jr. released the breath he had been holding.

"It's only a dream, I'm sure it meant noth………," Jr. didn't finish his word, his eyes widening in a saucer state. "She dreamed…about….about…KOS-MOS?" Jr. repeated calmly.

"But that's impossible and highly improbable, KOS-MOS is…" Jr. mumbled, Shion didn't catch a single word and both sit as silent as the grave.

"Did she tell you what she saw, Shion?" Jr. asked calmly.

"Yes, something about seeing her then lots of soil and sticks."

"Soil and sticks…as in a graveyard Shion?"

"A graveyard?" Shion looked compelled she didn't think that it's going to be a graveyard, she didn't stretch her conclusions that far yet.

"Almost sound like KOS-MOS's encephalon drive to me, but for a little girl to dream about her just like that…" Jr. thought out loud, a hand on his chins, eyes close in concentration.

"Well it could mean anything, I mean, I was just bothered why KOS-MOS…why did she dreamed of her?" Shion asked more to herself than to Jr.

"Well, maybe if was just a dream." Jr. tried to reassure Shion, but couldn't help but be trouble himself.

"Jr. when are we going to open the package?" MOMO asked behind her stood their friends.

"Somewhere later MOMO, don't worry about the package, the old man would watch it," Jr. stated looking at Ziggy who nodded in reply.

"Why not now, Jr.?" Shion asked. Allen looked like he was about to asked the same thing.

"Because. You and I have a meeting," he gestured to Shion. "And I heard he doesn't like it when people are late, so we better get going," Jr. stand up, about to drag Shion if he have to.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because he wanted to meet you too."

"Who's the he, Jr.?" Allen asked suddenly feeling very brave.

"The 'he' as you call it Allen is Vector's assistant director and the CEO's right hand man, I heard a rumor that he's the one mostly running the business though," Jr. stated.

"Why would he want to meet Shion for?"

"That I seriously don't know, I guess he's going to request that I stop my escapades or something like, I don't even have the slightest clue why he would meet me too," Jr. shrugged. "Let's just get his done, okay Shion," his eyes pleaded for her to just come along.

Shion stood up and left with Jr.

"Well, I have to be somewhere for the remaining of the morning," Shelly excused herself. Only leaving MOMO, Mary, Ziggy, and Allen behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't know that you arrange a meeting with them?"

"What exactly would you have me do, chaos?" William asked the man with shoulder length silver hair, glad that he had gotten rid of the dye.

"No actually, I'm happy that you would contact them," he smiled. "It never hurts to learn more about your ally, who knows you might find yourself a friend to them in the future."

"Well, I might as well meet Shion Uzuki, while I'm at it…I only requested Gaignun Jr's and Shion Uzuki's presence chaos, don't get too happy," the man replied with disdain.

"Don't worry I won't," he reassured. "Well, I guess I better get out of here soon if you're going to meet them," he contemplated for a while.

"Why don't you stay and give them a scare, I'm sure they would really love that," William replied with sarcasm lace in his voice.

"I'm sure they would love that, but I'm afraid they mustn't William."

"I get the message chaos, they mustn't know that you're alive yet, until they figure things out themselves…blah blah blah, that's practically why you have me taught how to run this company properly without your presences." He said with a defeated look.

"How did you get yourself into this chaos, chaos? Why did you let those old goats find you to begin with?" he flustered, for once wanting answers for his question.

"Well…let's just say I wasn't so lucky and leave it at that," he simply said, fixing the gloves in his hands.

"How is she anyway?" William asked.

"Oh she's fine," chaos smile.

"When will she wake?"

chaos didn't answer him instead he gave him a small smile.

"You don't know when she will wake do you chaos? Is that why you agreed to run this company when they offered it to you?" he continued on with the questions.

"Well that's part of the truth, I'm sure she'll wake up soon," chaos replied dodging his questions like he normally would, and made an attempt to retreat away from the office, sensing the arrival of Shion and Jr., "well I better leave, their here," and with that he disappeared in the shadows of the office.

William just sighed, looking at the space that chaos had once occupied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shion didn't know what she expected when she walk the same halls of the dammerung again, but it was certainly not as bad as she had expected she would feel.

"We will arrive at his office soon," the lady that showed them around said. Eyeing Shion with respect, and blushing every time she looked at Jr.

"Nice office," Jr. mumbled and walked straight to the office, mining his business. Shion just walked silently behind him with uncertainly.

"My thank you, Mr. Gaignun Kukai Jr.," a male with long black hair clad in a white suit, thanked and was happy that the office was to his liking.

Jr. eyed him, wanting him to state his business soon since he was in a foul mood, after the lady that choose to guide keep eyeing him like some kind of candy. It didn't hurt that every young female working for vector was giggling and squealing when he passed by.

"Welcome, to my office, young Kukai and Ms. Uzuki," William greeted, "I'm William, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He reach his hand out to them. Jr. shook it first, and then followed by Shion almost hesitantly.

"Jr.," that's all Jr. had uttered when he hook his hands with William. "And she's no longer a Miss, Mr. William, well at least not Miss Uzuki, and its Mrs. Ridgely now." Jr. corrected.

"Ah I see, my apologize I wasn't aware of that," he apologized.

"So why exactly are we here?" Jr. break the introduction wanting to get the business done and over with and open the package already.

"Vector was once a Kukai foundation supporter, no?" William asked Jr.

"Well, yah, until everything was turn upside down," Jr. sarcastically mention.

"Well, I'm aware of that…Jr.," he motioned adding the young red-head's name almost hesitantly.

"I want to renew that bond, Jr. these times are not really safe for strong corporations such as yours and mines. Vector has gone through its stages as well, and you are aware of illegal groups threatening to destroy the society that you and your friends tried so hard to gain," he explained, sitting back to his chair comfortably.

"Well, yeah, of course I know that, but what made you so think that I'll just jump at the opportunity?" Jr. asked.

"The CEO of this company think it's wise to trust your judgement, Jr."

"If he trust my judgement then he should trust me too, and he would have rather meet me face to face, than his assistant," Jr. rationalize.

"Truly deep down that's what he really wants, but he's a stubborn one, Jr. you must forgive him, he has his reasons, and you'll find them out in the future if you happen to meet him down the road."

"That's not good enough," Jr. mumbled.

"The CEO, I heard that he doesn't work much, is that true," Jr. asked as if confirming the gossips that he heard daily at Durandal's bridge.

"Well, he is quite the jack of all trades, popping once awhile to get some work done, and at other times helping elsewhere. It didn't occur to me that you like to straighten out gossips Jr.," William asked chuckling.

"I don't normally, but it bothers me, sounds like what I usually do when Gaignun was around anyways," Jr. chuckled, starting to like William a little.

Shion remain quiet, thinking about their conversations and trying to solve the CEO's identity at the same time. She couldn't see any portrait of the new CEO, not even a portrait of the previous one was around.

"I see, his absence is such a grave loss, CEO thinks that many things wouldn't turn this way if he was somehow alive still, my sympathizes Jr."

"Yeah, I bet, but Gaignun wouldn't want anyone to think about the past and the future like that, we have to make sure everything turns right and help people."

"Likewise, now I see why he puts so much trust in you Jr." William stated.

"Who?" Jr. asked.

"The CEO, who else," William smiled.

"I hope this CEO of yours is not a stalker William, I don't like stalkers," Jr. glare a little bit.

"Oh don't worry he respects your privacy, and he's not so keen with spying anyways, now disguising and deceiving on the other hand, is one of the things he have done that I have great disapproval of," William sighed.

"you and the CEO are like siblings then Mr. William?" Shion asked.

"Sadly no, he treats me like family, but not as close. He's not the type that speaks his mind, Shion…well is it okay to refer to you as Shion?" He replied to Shion, looking at her direction glad that she's joining in the conversation.

"Its fine, Mr. William," Shion smiled a little.

"Please call me William. I'm tired of hearing the division directors calling me Mr. William every single moment they speak to me," he smiled and Shion nodded.

"I understand why you want to have an ally in all this mess, but where exactly will that bring us, William? Is this arrangement even acknowledge by the CEO, for all we know you could be deceiving us?" Jr. asked deciding to get on with business, no more stalling.

"It will leave us exactly the same as it was before; Vector will support your escapades from the shadows Jr.," he stated.

"So it means your tired of this terrorist just as we are huh?" Jr. commented.

"As much as it means business, the CEO rather put an end to it. It's easier for Vector to find some other means of business than most high rank businesses after all," Jr. nodded.

"Means your aware of the illegal business that weapon developing companies been up to," Jr. stated and William nodded.

"Fine it's a deal, and this CEO better meet with me soon, or at least somewhere in the future, if not I'll kick his a…." Shion put her hands on Jr.'s mouth as soon as 'kick' was mention.

"Please excuse his language…eheheheh," Shion laughed uncomfortably.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be glad if he kick his…ehem…anytime," William smile a little and flush from embarrassment soon as the words leave from his lips. The image already registering in his mind.

"Well at least the Kukai foundation business is over and done with, what about Shion's," Jr. asked, looking at Williams purple orbs.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be refused anyways…but I'll ask anyways," William began already knowing Shion's reply, when someone decided to walk in on them.

"Uncle William," a small boy, around six Shion guessed, with shimmering short silver hair, with the bluest eyes that reminded Shion of lost Jerusalem walked in the room.

"What is it Fayt?" William asked the young boy.

"Excuse me for disturbing your meeting Uncle," the boy apologize bowing slightly and smiling sheepishly.

"Well you already disturb it, you might as well go through with it," William sighed, "I'm extremely sorry both of you," he apologize to his guests.

"Well, father wanted me to pass a message for you," Fayt said smiling like he knew something that the room occupants didn't, and handed a slide of glass to William.

He waited for his uncle's reaction, knowing it won't be a good one. He was expecting a deep release of breath from him after he read the slab of information his father took time to have arranged just to further infuriate his uncle-like man. He wasn't disappointed the man did release his heavy sigh, and he had to stop the urge to chuckle and laugh.

Shion and Jr. looked at William, who had release a heavy sigh, trying to comprehend why he would be sighing like that.

"Father choose to leave everything to Uncle William again," Fayt whispered to the two of them. His blue eyes were sparkling as if he had something mischievous in mind.

"Tell me Fayt, where is that good for nothing father of yours right now?" William asked furiously, Shion and Jr. could have sworn they could see his nerves popping and resist the urge to laugh. Now they knew what the young boy was up to.

"Oh he's with mother planning a lovely vacation. He said that it would be nice to have one," Fayt grinned. William was shocked to say something. The two just studied their reactions.

"That's good news then, tell your father to have fun."

"That's all?" Fayt asked as if expecting a certain reaction from the man.

"That's all," William confirmed.

"Guess, I'll be gone for a while too, uncle…don't work too hard. Father would give you one of his talks again if you do," the boy smiled a little and scowl thinking of the worst punishment his father could give was something appearing to be pleasant but was quite a torture probably worst than death. He knew that his Uncle William hate to be kept in the dark, and his father just insist in keeping him there.

Shion and Jr. looked confused, thinking what's so bad about talks and the weird exchange of words between the two.

"Fayt I change my mind," William called out to the boy, "Shion, Jr., do you mind if I leave you for a second?" William asked his two guests. The two only shook their heads.

"Fayt, can you keep Shion and Jr. in company for a while?" William asked the boy, "I want to speak to your Father, and maybe I could speak to your mother as well."

"Sure, I don't mind. I'd love to know more about them," the boy smiled. Reminding Shion and Jr. of the way chaos would always smile.

As soon as Fayt agreed to keep them company, William exited the room in a hurry.

"Wow, does your father pull stunts like that all the time?" Jr. asked the young boy, who only nodded and grinned.

"Well, there are times that father just do it to make Uncle William angry," the boy told them.

"Why would he do that though?" Shion asked.

"Well, there are times that Uncle William would do things drastically; he hates bad organizations with a passion, and father thinks that he should take care of things carefully. Making him furious is one way to stop him from making a big mistake sometimes, since he sulks when his angry," Fayt look at them intensely.

"Wow, your dad is awesome kid…now I need to meet this guy, he needs to teach me a few things, maybe I could escape from my duties whenever Mary and Shelly have to drag my butt into my office," Jr. said looking forward to meeting the CEO while dreading every time had to do his job. Fayt just smiled.

"I'm Fayt. It seems uncle missed the introductions thanks to my father's message," he chuckled.

"I'm Jr.," Jr. said pointing to him self and reach to shake Fayt's hands, which the boy gladly shook. "And she's Shion, I think she won't mind if you call her aunt Shion," Jr. introduce Shion to Fayt, since she seem out of it today.

Jr. took one more glance at the female sitting in front of him, who seem to be eyeing the stars on the windows, "and just between you and me kid, she can have such a nasty temper when the need arises, don't ever get in her hair when she's angry," Jr. whispered into Fayt's ears liking the kid already. He was so much like chaos that he couldn't resist befriending the child.

"How old are you Fayt?" Shion asked, looking at Fayt.

"I'm four years old, Aunt Shion," he replied.

"You're older than Ashley then," Shion smiled, Fayt looked at her in confusion wondering who was the girl she had mention. "Oh, she's my daughter."

"She's a cutie too," Jr. smiled. "Just make sure you keep her away from your office and gadgets, you'll never know what will blow to pieces," Jr. added disdainfully.

"She likes to destroy gadgets?" Fayt innocently asked.

"Yes, she likes toying with them," Jr. confirmed.

"Jr. you know that's not why she does it, sorry Fayt, Ashley likes to study them for some reason," Shion corrected Jr.'s statement.

"I guess, she might be a future employee then, if she likes technology so much, maybe I should tell father," Fayt cheerfully said.

"I don't think that's going to be such a good idea kid," Jr. said already dreading what it would be like to have Ashley as a Vector employee, even if she's still a baby, she can really make something blast.

"Why won't it, Uncle Jr.?"

"Just trust me and don't even mention Ashley to your dad, besides she's only three years old," Jr. had a frightening look in his eyes.

"If you say so."

"Phew."

"Wow, William is taking his time," Shion uttered out loud more to herself than to her companion. Fayt only chuckled, and Shion look at the boy again.

"I doubt its uncle who's taking his time, if anything it will be father that takes his time well," Fayt smiled.

"So your father is the CEO and director, and not to mention owner, of this ever stable company, Fayt?" Jr. asked. Fayt just nodded.

They had continued talking, Fayt keep telling them about his uncle William, sometimes his father, and Jr. told him a story that he had read once while on his travels. Even told him that he have to read a novel sometimes just to fell asleep.

"What kinds of novels?" Fayt asked Jr.'s cheeks was flush from embarrassment not wanting to tell the child his choice of literature whenever he couldn't sleep. Shion just stare at the two, studying the young boy and his resemblance to chaos.

"swear you won't laugh?" Jr. asked the kid.

"Why would I laugh?" Fayt asked. But held his pinky into the air anyways, and Jr. hook it, the promise pledge.

"Sandman," Jr. stated, "whenever I couldn't sleep I read the sandman." Fayt's eyes widen when he heard that from Jr., but just as he promise he didn't laugh.

"I love that story, father would sometimes tell me that story too when I can't fall asleep," Fayt smiled.

"Really?" Jr. couldn't believe his ears, a parent telling his child an old novel about thousands of centuries old. "Unbelievable," he exclaimed.

"What about your mother? Doesn't she tell you stories too?" Shion asked feeling that the kid didn't talk much about his mother.

"Well, when she's stable enough to do it, she does at times," Fayt give a sad smile, for a while, and was replace by a grin almost immediately, but Shion had seen it regardless.

"Stable enough?" Jr. asked. "Is she sick?"

Fayt shook his head saying no, "no but…it's complicated," Fayt said almost hesitantly.

They kept silent after that.

"I guess I better head back now, mother will be worried where I ran off to; besides uncle William should be heading here by now," Fayt smiled looking at Jr. and Shion one last time, but stop at the door as if remembering something, looking over them again over his shoulders.

"Blooded rose," he uttered and he was gone.

Jr. and Shion contemplated why he said that before he left, but kept it in mind.

"My apologizes, for keeping you waiting," William walked back to the room looking extremely stress out.

"It's odd to see you stress out William, from what your nephew told us, it seems the CEO always pull these stunts," Jr. asked worried about William for a second.

"Oh I'm used to it alright, but I have terrible news however, one you won't like Jr." William said, his face turn a paler look if that was even possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew, that chapter done, don't know whether to be happy or not, well at least it was a lot better than my first chapter 3. Sorry to be feeding more mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, and won't say I want to either. Xenosaga is own by it's proper owners, Bandai Namco and the rest that did the last two.

**Author's Notes: **Not much of a note, but I did took my time to edit this chapter somewhat. Hope it's tons more better than my previous chapters. Also I'm going to concentrate on characters and their romance soon, now that I got the setting cleared, and stage set somewhat. And the only spoilers that you will see in this story is that...Zohar gone, Gnosis gone, chaos somewhere, KOS-MOS (whatever happen to her at the ending will not be mention, only that she's gone...), Nephilim and Abel gone too (and prolly won't be mention anyways), and Jin, Yuriev, Albido, and Gaignun dead. So now that I cleared that up. Not that anyone is asking but felt the need to anyway. Not much of a spoiler, I hope.

I really want to thank eveyone that gave me reviews. They made me really happy. Want to thank RyuKenTheSamurai for pointing out my mistakes...don't be afraid to whack my head off, it motivates me to try to make a better one whenever someone does, same goes for everyone else too. Besides it actually made me try to edit my work for a change, albeit not perfectly without errors but still improvement in my case.

Also special shoutouts to Rubedo Kukai Jr and ChronoAzriel, I want to thank those two specially for putting up with me...being the chatter box that I am.

Please read and review. I'm pretty sure that extra thirty hits wasn't made by one person alone, felt kinda weird having many hits without having that many reviews. Not that I'm complaining about it. Without further ado...go read this 5356 word chapter (excluding everything above the X's...it's that long, next chapter is prolly just as long...kyaa need to edit that one now, yes it's written already...it needs editting but it's done)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TRANSCENDING DESTINY **

**Chapter 5**

**Rippled secrets revealed part 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen sat in his chair comfortably in the unoccupied apartment's living room. The apartment that belongs to Jr was left empty of people earlier this day. He didn't complain about being left behind, he was too used to it in the past to even bother about it. Also they all had lives to run, it wasn't like they could always dash to Elsa and have an adventure. And there wasn't any valid reason to leave Miltia anyways; everyone is content and happy. Not a single worry in their lives except for what lies ahead and what had occurred in the past.

"Daddy," his little girl called out standing near the coffee table, playing with one of her ponytails.

"Yes, sweetheart," Allen looked at his little treasure. Admiring her from afar, adoring looking at her ocean green orbs that was so much like his; except that the hues were that of her mothers.

He had picked her up from his mother's house earlier today after Shion went with Jr to attend the meeting invite they had receive. He didn't know why the CEO insisted in having Shion go back to Vector nor did he know why he decided a frontal approach so sudden, he was under the impression that he'll let the division directors handle the job of his wife's recruiters. But no matter what they do, he doubt a frontal approach, would be enough to change Shion's mind, the answer is bound to be the same; unless William had intentions of informing her everything about the project out of desperation.

He shook his head mentally. 'There's no way he'll tell her about it, it's top secret after all. One that only the CEO, William, Me and my co-workers knew, I'm not even allowed to tell anyone about it. Same goes for everyone else. Unless he's really that desperate.'

"Ish mommy going to be back shoon?" She asked, snapping his father away from his thoughts, looking at the floor worriedly.

"Well, a meeting with a busy man can't take that long," Allen pretended to be thinking, placing one of his hands at his chins, the other wrapping around his chest. Ashley giggled at the gesture and Allen couldn't help but smile and answered his daughter's question.

"Yes, sweetie she'll be back soon. With Uncle Jr too," he grinned slightly knowing it would make her happy if he mention the redhead U.R.T.V. that had been regarded as her uncle since the day she's been able to think.

'Come to think of it, everyone is regarded as her aunt and uncle in the group' he thought wryly.

They all had been happy after the incidents that occurred in their lives. It's there big happy family of friends and lovers to some special people's cases. He had half the mind to join in on the matchmakers club of their family, but he decided against it after knowing first hand how it felt like. Though he was appreciative of Mary's effort, but he decided to do things his way at the end.

"Uncle Jr too!" The girl's eyes were shining, knowing that her favorite person in the world was going to be there. She hadn't seen him for a year, and her daddy didn't bring her with him to the little small gathering that they have four days ago. Her mommy had wanted to bring her but her daddy just have to promise his mommy to bring her there for the rest of the day.

'Shamthing bout a…a…grand daughter and grand mommy day,' Ashley thought to herself. Remembering her disappointment from being left behind. But she had soon forgotten all about it that day when she had her estrange dream.

It was a dream she hadn't told anyone yet. She had broken her promise to her parents that day when she woke up from it. She was going to tell her grand mommy but she wasn't interested in hearing it. The dream had made her happy beyond words. Too happy that she wanted to share it. Then one of the kids next door teased her about being moony, when she tried to tell him about it at the park. Since then she didn't told anyone her dreams except her parents. But that dream being the only exception. She was sure that her mister bear was angry for not being told anything, but she assumed that her teddy bear friend would forgive her and be her friend again. Casting her imaginary friend inside the toy was one of her great joys since she could hug him whenever she wanted to.

"Yeah," that was all Allen could say. He can't break his little girl's heart; that would be too much for him to bear, and he was sure everyone could sympathies with him.

'She's quite spoiled, but I can't really deny her anything.' Even if he had to watch over Jr's language a little from behind the scenes. Not that he could do anything to prevent it or to change anything about his ways of speaking. 'I suppose that's what makes Jr quite the role model of Ashley, sure hope she doesn't pick up his language though, or else I'm toast in Shion's eyes,' he couldn't help but shrugged in his thoughts.

"Yay, das that mean that he'll read me one of jose stowries of his…me love his stowries," she happily jumped with excitement. Jr was the best story teller that the sweet child could find after all.

'Probably Jin's genes kicking in her system,' Allen inwardly thought, smiling at the older mans unusual hobby for this century. But that doesn't really explain Jr's shared hobbies as well. Though thanks to that they were save a lot of trouble when needed knowledge.

'Go figure, the easiest hobby that seems nonexistence in today's society is what save our necks when we where there, funny to be thinking of that, but it's the truth.' A small smile found its way tugging at his lips.

"Now, now, pumpkin. You know mommy will be angry if you talk like that." Allen reprimanded his daughter, already knowing that her baby talk must be put to a stop soon before it becomes a hobby. And she used it all too well when she wanted something, match with her irresistible eyes. Though he wouldn't mind leaving her that way, he loves hearing her adorable cute voice; but Shion had insisted that for a girl as smart as Ashley, soon turning three, she should start getting taught to talk straight and let her grow to a smart kid without pushing her too hard.

"Bwat…but…I thought daddy said she likes Ashley when she's cute?" The girl looked at his father with a questioning gaze and slightly frowning.

'Shion's right, she is smart. I didn't think she'll use that against me though,' Allen sighed scratching his head searching what to retort to his innocently smart daughter.

"You're cute the way you are, but would be even cuter if you talk properly." Ashley gave Allen a suspicious glare, not believing a word he had uttered, 'and here I thought she made progress last night,' he thought disdainfully.

After giving it some thought Ashley find herself agreeing to her father's suspicious speech, thinking of the repercussions if she continue to disobey her mother didn't sit well with her, "Okay, I'll talk straight, mommy doesn't like it when I don't do as she says," she smiled, and Allen smiled at her too before picking her up with his arms.

"Hungry Pumpkin?" Allen asked.

Ashley nodded.

And they were off for a little adventure to the kitchen. Who knows what they'll find there. Allen sure hope that Jr stocked up, he was feeling quite starve at the moment, and his precious little pumpkin stomach is calling for some food as well. Lunch was drawing near.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"MOMO, you okay?" Miyuki asked the little realian waving her hand at her face, setting the cafe latte she had been drinking at the small table for two in the coffee shop they had decided to take a small break in.

"I'm fine, please don't worry Miyuki…I was just…I was just thinking, that's all," MOMO fidgeted with her fingers, a soft hue of pink visibly in her cheeks matched her hair.

"And what could you be thinking about?" Miyuki asked cheerfully, about to bounce and hug MOMO, already knowing what was bothering her, or at least had an idea who it was.

"Well, I was thinking whether I should try and ask Jr to let me work at the foundation with my sisters," MOMO flushed.

"Work?" Miyuki could have sworn she had drop dead at the chair she was sitting in, must be mentally surprise. Disbelieve took the tone in her voice. MOMO merely nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me MOMO. And here I thought you want to hook up with him and finally settle down and you know, be family," Miyuki exclaimed.

"Hn-hn," MOMO shook her head in a negative way, "I don't think I could ask that of Jr and we're not really that close," she stated too quickly with a sad tone when she mention their closeness, but the evident embarrassment still there when Miyuki thought they were official, or at least going to.

"Seriously it's a good thing you two won't age and have all eternity to chase each other, I swear you two will end up dead before you confess if it wasn't that way," Miyuki gravely said afraid of the circumstances. MOMO kept silent not knowing how to reply to Miyuki's comment.

"Well, MOMO I guess it's time for a makeover, no offence but you need to style up girl...maybe mister hot little master would notice something and start taking actions," Miyuki dragged the girl out of the coffee shop to the nearest shopping mall.

"Is this really wise?" MOMO asked suddenly concern for her well being.

"Oh come on you're cute, I'm sure we can find a nice cute hot looking outfit for kids you age," Miyuki dramatically tried her art in persuasion, smiling at her own antics, "sorry, forgot your not a kid…err…how should I say this properly?" Miyuki lost for words didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, I do look like one." MOMO tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you, I'll find you the best looking outfit I can find." Miyuki smiled devilishly with resolve, already had something in mind before she had dragged her out of Jr's apartment.

'Eheheheheheheh….Let's see how Gaignun Kukai Jr can handle sexy little girls,' she thought slyly.

Hours later MOMO found herself inside the dressing room, refusing to budge out of it.

"Come on MOMO, I don't think it'll look that bad on you, why don't you show it to me and let me be the judge!" Miyuki tried to persuade her using every trick in her book of words in persuasion to have the young realian come out of her hiding place.

"NO," MOMO yelled. "I'm not coming out wearing this," Miyuki heard all of her protests standing outside the dressing room; though she could picture MOMO's frowning and scowling face even if she couldn't see it.

"MOMO please?" Miyuki pleaded.

"NO."

"I'm sure it can't be that worse?"

"But it is."

"Let me see it."

"No."

"You leave me no choice, it's time to test my newest invention MOMO," Miyuki snickered evilly; and too cheerfully for MOMO's taste. MOMO could have sworn her sweat had gone cold, body numb, and head panicking.

After their shopping spree, both ladies carried four shopping bags each. MOMO walking dreadfully hoping that Miyuki didn't have something sly for her in mind. She didn't want to humiliate herself in front of Jr.

"Hey there MOMO and Miyuki too," Mary greeted cheerfully, spotting the two walking the streets. "Fancy meeting yah two here." She smiled happily waving her hands at them.

"Good to see you too Mary," Miyuki greeted back with MOMO tagging along behind her as they approached the blue eyed, blue outfit, blond lady.

"Hello Mary," MOMO smiled.

"Been busy shopping huh?" Mary asked the two pointing her fingers to the shopping bags. They both nodded their heads.

"I sure am thirsty, why don't we go grab a drink!" Miyuki took hold of their hands, shifting her shopping bags further up to her elbows, and went in one of the food establishment nearby.

"Well, yah sure know how to drag people around," Mary pointed out, rubbing her aching hand, since Miyuki had dragged her a little too forcefully for her liking. MOMO just nodded her head in comment, not really finding the voice to agree to Mary's statement vocally.

Miyuki just looked at both of them sweetly.

"Hm…I think I'll go get us something," Mary said about to stand up and order at the main counter when MOMO stood up from her chair abruptly.

"No," she almost half yelled, "Let me go," she offered and disappeared hurriedly. Not wanting Miyuki to get an opportunity to succeed in informing her whatever she's planning to have her do.

"Wooh, wah's up with MOMO?" Mary asked with amusement dancing in her eyes with MOMO's sudden boldness to take the task out of her hands.

"Mary, how would you like to join me play matchmaker?" Miyuki asked in invitation in a dead flat serious tone that meant business.

"Oh I would love ta, sadly…if its little master, he had his mind occupied for the moment. Had been for years…god knows I tried Miyuki," Mary sighed, remembering all her attempts and her failures in her mission as matchmaker.

'Well at least Shion and Allen turn out good,' though she hardly did anything but provide advice for the love sick driven man. She never did found out how Allen had proposed to Shion.

"Well, maybe it's time for a different approached," Miyuki looked at Mary intently then shifting her gaze to MOMO's direction. "If you know what I mean." Miyuki smiled slyly.

"Who knows, it might just work," Mary said out loud, a little convinced to try a different route, maybe she'll try it out.

"Two cupid arrows is better than one," Miyuki laughed evilly, "who knows I might convince Shion to help us too."

"Are you alright Miyuki?" MOMO asked suddenly, not liking her laugh, feeling frightful when she had approached the table, orders in hand.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Busy as always?" Ziggy asked staring at the back of Juli Mizrahi.

"Yes, I'm afraid the committee isn't too happy with what's going on right now." Juli confessed.

"I'm sure they are going through hard times, and you are as well," Ziggy placed a mug of coffee at her desk.

"Thank you," She thanked him, taking the mug, sipping the freshly brewed coffee.

She retreated back into her thoughts. Just sitting there with a faraway looked. Contemplating for the most wises decision to make for the moment. Ziggy merely studied her and stayed where he was at.

"Can I entrust you with something?" Juli asked him, looking warily and inarticulately.

"Of course…may I ask why?" He didn't really expect an answer, and didn't expect to see grimace as he looked at her face.

"I'm sorry but I can't really say why, but for now will you settle for just keeping it for me until the time comes when it's needed?" She asked with a pain looked in her eyes.

"Of course, I won't see it any other way. I'll keep it and trust in your judgment. I won't ask why it had to be me."

She smiled. "I don't think I can trust anyone else to do it for me, I trust you could keep it safe."

"MOMO can do it for you and keep it just as safe," Ziggy pointed out, taking note that whatever the item is, is regarded valuable.

"I know that you would be one of the first that would be against that very idea. I don't want to burden her. She's been through enough." She said succumbing to her regrets for letting MOMO suffer alone. Not acknowledging her presences despite not being blood related to her, she was still her child. And she made a mistake of not showing her affections, or rather for trying to avoid it.

"Very well…"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hey, captain, think we can go bug little master?" Tony asked Captain Matthew walking closer to his seat.

"No, b'sides we have a job to do," the captain replied in a straight face, not sparing a glance at his direction.

"Ha, you just want an excuse to date your girl," Hammer scorned.

"At least I have one. What about you huh?" Tony taunted.

Hammer and Tony glared at each other, then stop at their tracks, both thinking the same thing.

'A JOB?'

It wasn't everyday that Captain Matthews just tell them that they had a job. A job that Hammer didn't pick up or assigned to them by the foundation.

"Err…captain I thought we're on vacation?" Hammer asked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought so too," Tony added in.

Hammer and Tony studied their captain's face, this cheeks were slightly red, and he was trying hard not to look at both at them. Spooked and creep out Hammer and Tony start backing away, not really liking seeing their captain sickly turning red, just like his cap.

"What's the job?" Hammer asked almost hesitantly and suspicious what kind it was.

"Sure hope it's not grave digging, we know from past experience what and who we can dig up in a battleship graveyard," Tony said wryly.

Hammer nodded arms folded, completely agreeing to his statement.

"Ehem…we're on escort duty," Captain Matthew cleared his throat forcefully to gain their attention.

"Escort duty?" both of them half yelled. Captain Matthew would never take on escort duty by himself without some kind of bribe. Usually big money. There's hardly anyone that they could escort, except for higher ups and little master and his friends.

"Who would like to be stuck baby sitting and escorting someone? I never thought that, you, out of all heartless captains in the whole galaxy, would get yourself stuck to escort duty." Hammer motion disdainfully, hating the idea of playing the goody goody travel guide; chaos would probably jump at the idea of the captain doing a good deed for once; but he, Hammer, sure don't like playing steward. It wasn't like it was the little master and his friends that could take care of themselves and add them in the list too. Just thinking about it reminded him of Shion's home cooked curry. He hadn't had a taste of it for a long time. He was sure that Tony's mouth was watering thinking of the same thoughts.

"Good thing I'm pilot," Tony snickered.

Hammer glared at Tony. 'Yeah, lucky you,' he thought sarcastically.

"Shaddup you two, none of you will be doing steward. I'll entertain them myself." Captain declared.

The two simpletons stared at the captain wide eyed.

"Did he just?" Hammer stammered.

"Yeah, he offered." Tony answered with disbelief.

"No, he declared." Hammer made an attempt to pinch his skin.

"We're doomed," they both yelled looking at each others disbelieving orbs. Allen's personality rubbing in, face with the Captains newly found self induce chore.

'Aahh…I'll get to talk to them…all to myself…my…seraphim sisters,' Captain Matthew relaxed on his chair, still blushing at his thoughts.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Shelly was on her way back to Jr's apartment complex after finishing the final touches to her work, she had a strong urge to go back ASAP. In short, she was just as curious as the rest of them were. There was something about the box that was so intriguing even for her.

Heading to the elevator, she met with the most unlikely person to come across to.

"I thought you were supposed to guard the box?" Shelly asked the man, albeit accusingly it was without conviction. Only a flat tone question that would be alright to be left unanswered if the cyborg so chooses.

"It's somewhere safe, and Canaan is currently guarding it," he simply replied apathetically.

Shelly held her tongue back. Held it from asking what would happen if…well there was really no to associate the 'what if's' anymore, so she had restrain herself. It wasn't as if someone with a greater existence was playing with their lives anymore. She remained silent for the whole time being in the elevator.

"Allen is there as well," that's all he said, walking ahead heading for the only door on the top floor of the building. The door to Jr's apartment, where Miyuki, Mary, and MOMO stood at the door trying to get in.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Allen screamed.

"…" the orange haired realian looked at Allen with callous eyes, unfeeling orbs.

Ashley giggled. "Daddy screamed like a girl…tee hee hee…" Ashley approached Canaan.

"Daddy's not like a girl Ashley, it's just that I was taken by surprise that's all. I thought it was only you and me here," Allen tried to covered up for being easily surprise.

"Mister?" Ashley asked.

Canaan just looked at her.

"Can you tie my hair?" She asked nicely, tilting her head slightly sideways, giving him puppy dog eyes, who in turn didn't know how to assess the situation.

Canaan looked at one of the ponytails that were loose. This little girl expected him, Canaan, to tie her hair. He was pretty sure that if he was back at Vector right now, the engineers and doctors that work on him would laugh their heads off.

Allen looked like he was about to faint.

Canaan shifted his gazes from the child to the father. But otherwise complied with the child's wishes, he bended down to his knees and stretched out his palms to ask for the ribbon. Ashley gave it to him happily. He managed to get the girls hair back to how it was before and stood up again to his place at the safety vaults door.

'What just happen?' Allen continued to ask himself.

Ashley was softly humming now, happy that her ponytails are back in place.

"WE'RE BACK," Mary and Miyuki melodically announced. MOMO was walking behind them, followed by Ziggy and Shelly.

"Well, it seems like lil master still ain't here yet," Mary said, not once noticing Jr's blood hued hair anywhere.

"Shion's not back either," Allen stated.

"Well maybe we should play cards till those two returns," Miyuki proposed.

"We might as well," Shelly added.

Allen was about to say something when he felt someone tugging at his sleeves, he looked down to see the adorable face of Ashley with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"Daddy, what are cards?" She asked innocently.

Everyone looked at the adorable girl, their attention focusing at her innocence. Mary and Miyuki fought the urge to squeal in delight. MOMO wanted to crushed her in a tight hug for being so cute. Shelly just smiled. Ziggy was…well Ziggy. Canaan just stood at his spot unmoving.

"Ah…you see little pumpkin…cards are adult games toys that adults play with." Allen explained as simple as he could, without explaining the whole game.

"Then why is Aunt MOMO going to play cards?" She asked.

"err…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…"

Nobody could provide an answer to the cute angel.

MOMO after everyone had failed to explained to the child why she can play cards that her father had said was only for adults, much to her dismay, found herself sitting with Ashley in one of her own games. Dressing dolls.

MOMO felt so much like the dolls earlier that she felt bad about dressing them up.

She released a heavy sigh and smile at Ashley. 'At least she's enjoying herself.'

The door burst opened, red haired, signature clothes, walking in accompanied by Shion, who was walking behind him.

"We're backed," he greeted.

"What took yah so long lil master?" Mary jumped at the opportunity to ask first.

"Eh, got hold up a little bit…plus we have some very bad news to share too," Jr stated eyes burning and focusing at anything but their eyes.

"Well, which one should we hear first?" Miyuki asked.

"Doesn't really matter," Jr shrugged.

"Shion, is everything alright…You don't look so well." MOMO asked her worriedly, noticing that she just stood there wanly without saying a single word.

She smiled weakly. "Yes, I'll be fine MOMO," she assured her young friend.

"Mommy?" Ashley called out, walking to her mother's direction.

Shion wrapped her arms around Ashley cuddling her close to her.

"Well?" Ziggy asked for Jr to continue on, who was distracted with the mother and daughter moment.

"Right," Jr cleared his throat. "The hold up is that we have to wait in the office for quite a few minutes and out chatter took longer than expected." He paused for a while testing their reactions, he had found none whatsoever. Until Canaan decided to joined in the conversation, that is.

"What's the need for the wait?" he asked sincerely, deeply troubled, suspicious at the reasoning behind it.

"Erm…William had a last minute change of mind to see the CEO about his family vacation," he tried to keep it short.

"You didn't meet with the CEO?" MOMO asked.

"No…but we did talk about him a little," Shion claimed.

"So this William guy must be Vectors CEO's partner in crime?" Mary asked.

"Couldn't have said it damn more perfectly, if it wasn't for the fact that they seem to work separately." Jr exclaimed.

"What do you mean Jr?" MOMO asked confused by his outburst.

"Ha! I wasn't born yesterday. I have never met a CEO, not to mention owner, that's always gone and letting his assistance handle things for long periods of time. That's a pretty reckless move to make for someone owning a multi billion company." He slams his fist at the table angrily.

They all just looked at him.

"Doesn't really help that they wanted us to help them with their problems."

"Problems?" someone asked.

"Hey Canaan, you're from Vector, care to tell us what those higher ups are up to?"

"Their not oblige to tell me what's going on Jr, you know that, and besides I work for Helmer."

"True." He felt defeated. The news that William told him didn't set well with him. What is with these corporations these days and their corrupt ways?

"So what is the bad news?" Miyuki asked intent on knowing what's going on. Maybe she could sneak around and help them from the inside. Being a Vector employee has its perks. Canaan although build by Vector doesn't had the same privilege.

"Some bad ass group is going to attack Durandal in a month's time, or sooner…need to go back there ASAP." Jr in an indomitable rage and incensed uttered.

"Group. Like an organization like scientia?" MOMO asked.

Shion and Jr both nodded.

"Only their purpose is different. This organization isn't anything like scientia, well according to William anyways." Jr glared at his hands.

"We have to do something, or else the foundation will be in danger as well." Shelly stated as calmly as she could.

"Yup, we have to save the day after all," Miyuki joined in.

Jr meekly smiled. "Alright, time to do something about them. Oh here MOMO," Jr handed MOMO three sets of disc files. Jr's hands lingered at MOMO's a few seconds longer than it should. MOMO looked at Jr oddly wondering what the discs are for.

"There information about the recent groups causing the majority of the uproars," Jr informed. "I was hoping you could narrow the list more if you work on it."

"Okay," MOMO smiled glad that she could help him in any way.

"Time to head to Elsa and get Captain Matthew to get us all to the Durandal, and kick some major-"

"Jr I'll really appreciate if you lay low on the language." Shion pleaded, about to cover her daughters ears.

"Oops sorry Shion I forgot," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well let's get going, nah need ta hang around here all day. We have a battle to prepare fa," Mary cheered.

"Well, not really everyone is going with us Mary," Mary looked at Jr in disbelief.

"Yah'r joking right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Shion was asked to complete Vector's advance battle android system…and well…she still needs to provide an answer for that. William gave her the whole month to think about it." Jr informed them all.

"An advance android system? You mean there's an android that's incomplete possibly stronger than KOS-MOS?" Miyuki asked. "I wasn't aware that Vector had such a thing."

"Neither was I Miyuki," Shion looked deeply in her eyes, glad that her best friend wasn't hiding something from her, "I just found out hours ago."

"That must mean something if second division employee didn't knew about it," Canaan pointed out.

"KOS-MOS is a third division responsibility during her stasis and starting stage, I won't be too surprise if she or he is under their care right now." Shion sighed already knowing that Miyuki is going to yell at her husband. She felt like doing it herself, but settled for doing it later, or at least until she hears an explanation, before she sets her temper loose.

"ALLEN," Miyuki yelled his name. "That means you knew about it didn't you," Miyuki screech poking his chest with her fingers. Allen only hung his head low. Guilty as charge.

"Yeah, I knew about them…practically the one in charge too," he confessed knowing there was no escape anyways.

"How could you," Miyuki accused. "You of all people should known how Shion feels about KOS-MOS, and you just had to work on the new KOS-MOS look a like."

"I did it because I know how Shion feels about her. I practically beg Mr. William to change the designs since he was so intent in having it be the KOS-MOS series, took me hours to get him to change the designs. Granted that I had to dig Shion's old designs and change the speculations a bit," Allen exclaimed.

"So…you did it so that…I'm sorry Allen for accusing you…it's just that I was so surprise. Why would they want to create another KOS-MOS?" Miyuki apologized.

"They don't look like KOS-MOS at all Miyuki, and it's not just another…three of them in fact."

"Three?"

"Yah've got to be kidding me. One was hard enough to deal with. Two was even worse. Now three?"

"Um…yeah." Allen scratch the back of his head, and had it in a lowered angle afraid to meet their glares.

"But why? I don't understand why their doing this." Shion collapse to her knees still clinging to her little girl.

The little girl was silent, understanding very little of what's going on, but knew that she had to be her mommy's anchor for now and settled in her arms, wrapping hers in comfort.

"Shion, Vector did that to protect Miltia and everyone else. There's a crazy organization out there, according to some secret records and to some of the files that I was able to dig into their mainframes. They haven't named them yet. But their not as strong as KOS-MOS, even on her usual level. They had more restrictions." Allen revealed what he learned from working on the androids as its major programmer and some of the contents that was not done by his hands. Trying to comfort Shion a little.

"I don't want them to be used as tools. Not like KOS-MOS has been at the beginning. I…I'll accept William's proposal, I'll see the data for myself." Shion stood up with resolve in her eyes.

MOMO smiled at her determination. "I guess it's my turn to get to work." With that statement MOMO went to the nearest computer console and work her sylph-like fingers steadily with speed, with Shelly there to assist her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please do share what's on your mind. I don't bite. Really I don't o.o...not convincing enough eh? Okay I don't bite, seriously I don't. I just chatter...ALOT. If you don't want me to reply then just say so and I promise I won't. Want to remain invincible? it's okay with me to. Anyways, can someone at least tell me that this chapter is better than the last ones? (oh by the way this message is excluded from the 5356 words too o.o, next chapter won't get any better either.)

Ehem...I mention I'll concentrate in romance and fluff soon too I think. It won't be after chapter 6 or 7. Really no idea how long TRANSCENDING DESTINY will be. And I have lots of rooms for romance here. Allen and Shion will be getting their parts soon too, as husband and wife of course, for those Allen and Shion fans. Jr and MOMO will get more attentions soon too. KOS-MOS and chaos as well. I wasn't kidding when I said those are the pairings. Not that anyone ever mention it out, but with all this mysteries here and there, I thought I should mention it. One more thing...this is not a Juli/Ziggy pairing either. Not going to happen.

Oh, I might try my hands in action too...though I pretty much know that I'll need to tread carefully there since I suck at fighting scenes. Known that from previous stories but I'll try to out do myself this time and make it somewhat presentable.

Sorry if the editting is not thoroughly perfect, I tried but I'm not perfect.

Anyways I better try and edit chapter 6 and start writing chapter 7. Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…and I must say I'm really tired of writing this disclaimer thing every single time…and I'm pretty sure you guys and ladies are tired of it too.

**Author's Notes: (Please read it)**

So…this is the same as last one. I just got rid of the spoiler notice. So I'll just do a correction to myself, since well nobody really cared enough to correct me. Ehem…Albido is still alive inside of Jr, Gaignun however is dead. Also Canaan (though he died in the game) is alive in my story. O.O don't ask me why, I just made it so…since I didn't really know the whole game when I start writing this except for some minor details and a huge spoiler on the ending. Though I'm proud to say that I've finish the game already. They change Maria's name to Mary…but I'll keep mines as Maria just because. Hahahahaha! I found out what rusuban means, silly me I should have check the dictionary first…means take care. Oh and Jin is dead too o.o…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TRANSCENDING DESTINY**

**Chapter 6**

**Rippled secrets revealed part 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They found themselves wrap on the task that they each had.

Jr with his mobile gizmo phone tried to get a hold of the Elsa crew for the myriads times he had already. No one was picking any of his attempts, and he was loosing hold of his patience. He kept murmuring in one of the corner, standing grumpily, about their uselessness on their current situation.

Ziggy was thinking logically through numbers. Trying to evaluate that said situation they're currently under.

Miyuki had long ago disappeared back to her work place, the Dammerung; promising to provide information on whatever she could find useful, and maybe send some back up materials if needed. She wasn't inventor for nothing.

Shion and Allen were working in the kitchens trying to fix them all some late lunch since they missed it, with the entire sudden ruckus.

Ashley was sleeping comfortably on one of the chairs.

Shelly was busy helping MOMO.

Mary was running errands, ordered by Jr to get a word with Helmer as fast as she could, baring message from him.

Canaan stood there guarding the box wondering how long he will have to do it. By now they should have opened it already. But no, they were all too busy minding their business.

"MOMO thinks this list is too long," MOMO complained a little.

"I'm afraid you're right MOMO, this will take ages to go through all their records one at a time, even with your speed. Or even with my combine speed alone." Shelly didn't like where this was heading, they should have been done by now. But the list was almost endless.

"If only we have a clue," she hoped that someone could provide one.

"Maybe you all should see what's inside the box. You never know when it might contain something useful," Canaan suggested.

"He has a point," Shelly pointed out.

"What's going on here?" Jr asked, walking in their conversation.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

As soon as they had gathered the others they explained Canaan's suggestion.

"Well it's worth a shot," Jr commented.

"We really have no choice, do we?" Allen asked already knowing the answer alone through their faces.

Canaan took out the box and set in down on the table. Everyone looking at it with mild interest. Wondering what's inside.

Hoping that there's at least some kind of clue to all this troubles. Somehow they were starting to think that everything wasn't a coincidence anymore. Everything that was thrown to their lives wasn't a coincidence by fact.

"Who should open it?" Shion asked.

"Hmm…why don't yah open it Shion," Mary suggested.

Shion shook her head in decline, arms waving a no signal.

"What the heck, what are you all afraid off? A curse?" Jr looked at their faces guilty eyes visible under his blue orbs. "As if a box handed by a certain raven haired man that was a splitting image of chaos would hand a box with a curse on it," Jr continued trying to be reasonable.

"A splitting image of chaos huh," Canaan looked at them confused but interested at the same time.

"Oh there's this cute delivery boy that delivered this package here," Miyuki came busting in the room and pointing at the package cheerfully smiling. Everyone can't help but look at her in disbelief. "Oh hey guys," she wave her hand to them.

They all shook their heads and shut their eyes…except for some.

"What? I wanted to see what's inside it too you know, stop being jerks for once will you, and let me have some share too. Plus they said I could take the rest of the day off, or what's left of it anyways." She explained to them pointing to the setting sun outside the windows.

"Fine," Jr groaned, 'this day is not my day, damn I wonder when I can call it a day already and snore this whole incident away…sigh'

"Miyuki?"

"Oh what is it Mary?"

"Why did yah call the deliverer of this package a cute boy?"

Jr had to resist the urge to groan out loud and point his precious collection at them and start shooting them for all the interruptions.

"What? He looks so cute and could easily pass for a boy of eighteen quite easily."

"If he's eighteen, no way he's a boy," Mary stood up for the deliverer.

"Whatever…"

"Err…ladies can we just get back to this package business and get it over with." Jr requested in an orderly fashion.

"Okay…time to rip the packaging away and see what's in this box," Jr announce and was about to tore the packaging away when something in his thoughts surface and been eating him up ever since the raven haired delivery boy was mention.

'Splitting image of chaos? Raven hair? Wait William has dark hair too…splitting image of chaos…I'm missing something,' he took his hands away form the packaging and shifted it to his chins, mind deep within his thoughts.

"Lil master, hurry up already, yah'r ruining the excitement," Mary cried, she was about to smack Jr on the back of his head for all the anticipation but decided against it as soon as she saw his serious blue orbs and his brow knitted in concentration.

Everyone looked at Jr oddly, wondering why he was hesitation.

Then it hit Shion, the realization hit her as she remember the meeting earlier this day. She know what Jr was thinking when she glance back to the package.

"Fayt," Shion exclaimed.

"That's it," Jr shot up from his chair.

"That's what?" A few of them asked.

"Fayt," Jr mention the same name Shion had uttered.

"Faith or Fate?" MOMO asked.

"About that, don't know which one. But that boy is a splitting image of chaos himself, so chaos has to be somewhere, there's no way that their looks was a coincidence. Come to think of it I've seen his blue eyes somewhere before too." Jr smirked.

'You're not getting away chaos. I swore five years ago that I'll give you the worst punishment I could think of. Ha! If one KOS-MOS isn't enough to break your sanity, try three. Now if we could just find Jin and KOS-MOS this whole group would be complete." Jr inwardly laughed, thinking of devilish ideas slyly.

"Jr you're thinking of something evil aren't you?" MOMO glared at Jr.

'Hold on. Did MOMO just glare at me? No way.' Shocked that the sweetest person in their group just glared at him.

"Eheheheheheheh…..caught me," he laughed uncomfortably, trying to dismiss the whole ordeal.

"So what's so important about this Fate or Faith or however you spelled his name?" Ziggy took the opportunity to ask this time.

"Don't you get it old man? It means chaos has to be alive somehow. And if that kid is the CEO's son. So chaos has to be that kid's father, meaning he's in Vector somewhere or has to be." 'Come to think of it, I've seen Fayt's blue orbs before somewhere too.'

"You didn't really mention that before Jr, how are we supposed to know?" Allen whined.

"Oh quit whining I did already so be happy," Jr snapped at Allen.

"Geez…no need to be angry."

"But that doesn't really explained anything lil master." Mary pointed out.

"But it does," Shion said.

"It does?" They all asked in a hymn chorus way.

"How is meeting one child explain something?"

"You see Miyuki. He muttered something, something until now that didn't make any sense. But now I know why he mention it," Shion recalled Fayt's stage exit scene.

"Gotta admit too…the kid had some style," Jr commented.

"JR," All of them scolded him.

"Sorry," he muffled his apologies.

"So what was it that you were going to say Shion?" Miyuki urge Shion to continue.

"Actually, it's more like what MOMO can dig about it," Shion shifted her gaze to MOMO.

"I'll be happy to help Shion," MOMO said amber orbs glistering.

"MOMO I want you to look up 'blooded rose'"

"That's such a weird name," Miyuki commented, "even for an organization."

MOMO noted what Miyuki had said and went back to working diligently.

"So what about this Fayt and chaos issue?" Mary asked out of the blue.

"Well, it's not like we can rush back to the Dammerung and demand an audience with the CEO," Shion tried to reason.

"It's really not the time to do that…by now they'll be grumpy. Look." Jr pointed out to his windows revealing that the early setting sun had completely said sayonara baby to them.

Everyone understanding his point drop the question, they figured that they'll have to do something about it, but for now gaining a possible information on what their up against is more important.

"What about this box packaging? Won't you even open it?" Canaan asked hoping that they would take the box away from him already.

"Not now, plus I have a feeling we won't be able to open it anyways," Jr stated.

"Won't be able to?" Miyuki gasp.

"How do you know that, you never know till you try." Allen tried to reason, he almost had enough of the mysteries, it was making his head hurt.

"It's just a feeling Allen, and my senses are always right." Jr looked at him straight at the face and Allen just sighed.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Canaan asked.

"Just put it back at the safe Canaan, I'll take care of it for tonight. I don't want to encumber Helmer's safety vault tonight. Plus I think you need a break from this guarding duty." Jr smiled looking at Canaan's worn out face, though he always did look emotionless he figure he was happy to have the mystery box out of his hair.

"I take it, that you requested for my assistance going back to the Durandal?" Canaan asked suddenly suspicious on why he's letting him off the hook for tonight.

Jr nodded.

"I figure as much," he went back to silent mood afterwards.

"Well since apparently we have no further use staying here, we might as well leave Jr to his privacy," Miyuki said, already plotting for Jr and MOMO to be alone.

Mary taking a hint on what Miyuki is planning when she saw that devious smile of hers decided to vouch them all in. "Thas right we have nothing to do here…we're just going to be a bother. Plus MOMO can tell us all she had found out tomorrow," she smiled.

"Er…I think that's a nice idea," Allen supported ignoring Shion's suspicious glares.

"Well there is no use for the rest of you to be here," Ziggy stated blue orbs agreeing to their statement but had every being of his fiber to stay at the apartment with MOMO.

"What do you mean by 'the rest of you'," Miyuki fumed exaggerating the word with an unusual beaming smile.

"You are so coming out with us," Miyuki exclaimed Mary and her already pushing the cyborg with them out the door making their exit. Ziggy did little to complain, he suppose he did understand what the two were trying to pull.

"Three out…whose next?" Allen mumbled to himself.

"Allen go wake up Ashley, It's about time we make our exit too," Shion smiled. "Well Jr hope you can cook dinner for the both of you," her smile grow wider. Shelly and Canaan already stepping out of the door.

Allen didn't feel like waking their daughter up so instead settle with caring her on his back. "Time to leave these two alone," Allen smirked, giving Jr the thumbs up.

'Alright what just happen,' Jr battled in his thoughts glaring at the empty living room. MOMO was in one the rooms where his terminal is.

"Well I might as well try to cook some dinner," He shrugged, hands wrestling to his unruly blooded hued hair.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jr stumbled upon his kitchen. Not really knowing what to cook for his pink haired princess. He look over all the pantries around looking for the objects he'll need to cook. Setting them all out.

'Hmm…lets see…the pots, the stirring rod whatever there called is out, now the big problem is what to cook,' Jr thought to himself head hung low as he search his fridge next.

"This isn't helping me any," he murmured looking at the contents of his refrigerator eyeing the food available inside it.

After deciding it was going to be futile to stare at the pantries, stove, pots, aprons, fridge, and marbles on the kitchen, he decided to fumble his shelves of collection that he kept here in Miltia.

'There has to be a cook book there,' he shook his head trying to encourage himself that he could and would cook with the help of his hobby.

He spotted a book in one of his shelves at his leaving room with a green cover, it didn't look like a cook book, but when he open it there was recipes inside of them. 'Oh well, this better make good food or…'

'_Or what, little my peche would have to stomach a stomach ache, you make me laugh Rubedo…mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha'_

He swears, if Albido was around and awake he'll mock him with those words. 'Heck it felt like he did mock me with those words,' Jr paled a little, wiping the sweat on his cheeks with one of his sleeves.

Looking over the green book his eyes widening, "maybe I should have ask Shion to cook when I had the chance to earlier…this is going to be difficult." He scramble his head on what he should cook and settled for one of his favorite dish…curry.

Putting on his red apron, and reading the instructions two steps ahead he started his task. Hoping that it'll turn out right.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The setting sun was long ago gone. The moon stood by its accompanied glittering stars up in the sky, lightening the indigo skies.

Everyone had left the building except for MOMO and the owner of the apartment. MOMO had work herself, trying to search every single data about the said weird name for an organization, and even check through the files that Jr had given her.

"MOMO maybe you should take a break and have dinner," MOMO heard Jr's voice as he walk at her side.

"I'm alright. I still haven't got that much information and it's better if we can solve this as soon as possible," MOMO said her eyes glued to the screen.

"You know what," Jr stated, MOMO instead of sticking to her viridian floating in the air screens, looked at his direction, she saw him smiling and just standing there near the door before finally walking beside her.

"You're going to have dinner anyways," Jr grab her hands, pulling her up and leading her to the dinning room leaving her work alone, flashing at there screens.

MOMO looked at the dinning room and noted that she couldn't sense any heat signature except for hers and Jr's.

"If you're wondering where everybody went, they went home." Jr answered the question that was bugging her insides.

"Oh I see," that's all she said and notice that Jr was still holding her hands, she blushed a little at the thought of their hands touching.

"So it's just you and me tonight," Jr said blushing slightly once the words left his mouth and he realize that they were going to be alone the whole night. Ziggy would skin him alive if he let her go home without someone escorting her home, especially at this time. It wasn't late, but late enough for girls like MOMO to be walking alone at night.

MOMO could have sworn the heat was rising up to her cheeks. She wonder if her cheeks where the same colors as that of Jr's hair.

When they had approach the table Jr let go of MOMO's hands and sat down at his chair, MOMO followed suit sitting where her food is at.

The aroma filled MOMO's nose, delight going through her senses. She knew Shion's cooking well enough to tell that it wasn't Shion's cooking. She doubt its Miyuki or Mary's. So she looked at the most highly cook of this food in front of her.

"Thank you Jr," MOMO thank Jr smiling gratefully that he had cook.

"Huh…oh for cooking. No problem. I figure we'll need to eat something eventually. Seeing as everybody ditch us…well you know," Jr said embarrass a little, soft tints of pink at his cheeks.

MOMO took a spoonful and decided to taste the curry. "You're a great cook Jr," she complemented.

"Really?" Jr asked immediately, then taking a spoonful of the curry and rice to his mouth.

MOMO looked at him oddly. Taking into consideration that Jr didn't really taste his own cooking first before letting her eat it.

"Wow, it does taste good," he smiled brightly.

"You mean you haven't tried it yet?" MOMO asked him.

"Er, no…I wasn't sure how it would turn out…b'sides I followed everything that green book told me to do," he looked down on the floor.

"A book about cooking?" MOMO asked.

"Yup, I found one on my shelves…it save me a lot of trouble calling Shion for help," he continued to eat. MOMO did the same…that was the end of their conversation.

After eating MOMO had help Jr clean the dishes.

"Jr can I see this cooking book of yours?" MOMO suddenly asked.

"Huh…oh sure. Wait let me go get it," Jr said looking for his book, assuming that he had leaved it on his kitchen counter.

"oh here it is," he spotted the green book just where he assumed it would be, handing it to MOMO.

"Do all cooking books are written without spaces?" MOMO asked.

"Well, I did found it odd, but I decided to follow it anyways," Jr said sheepishly.

"Odd? In what way?"

"Just like you mention there wasn't a single line of spaces that you can see in that recipe book, that's odd. Though I've never really read these cook books before. I'm even starting to get suspicious where I bought it." Jr had his eyes on the ceiling thinking about where he had gotten the book.

MOMO flipped the book backward and saw a name and an initial. "I think I know who the book once belong to Jr," MOMO exclaimed.

"Really," Jr looked at her in surprise, "so whose this books owner, need to thank him for saving our stomachs."

"Jin Uzuki."

"I guess that makes a lot of sense, he was alone when Shion was at the Woglinde, so he had to keep a few of these around," Jr shrugged.

"I'll go back to work," MOMO excused herself already heading towards the terminal computer.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jr had retired to bed earlier today, the amount of stress that was inside of him mounting like a dead weight and it had tired him. Problems. Realization. Mysteries. He wondered when all of those will come to a halt.

He had lain on his bed peacefully, snoring and tossing a little when he got uncomfortable at his spot and position.

MOMO walked in his room, she was aware that it was early in the morning but she figured Jr would like to have an update on what she had found and call everyone else in. She blush a little seeing his sleeping figure, and remembering their coffee break last night, she hadn't asked him yet about working at the foundation, she would have to wait until all this problems are solve completely.

"Jr please wake up," she gently shook him.

"MOMO…" he muffled her name that it was barely understandable but when he did it the second time, her cheeks burn.

"Jr wake up please," She shook him awake again.

"Huh, what happen?" Jr shot up sitting on his bed, looking at MOMO with a questioning gaze.

"I found the information that we needed."

"Really, that's great," he smiled at MOMO hugging her.

"Um Jr…" MOMO didn't really know what was happening but unknowingly found her self comfortable in his embrace. But at the same time trying to get him to let go of her.

"Oh sorry," he muttered his apologies letting go of her.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"I'll go call everybody," he stand up from his bed, walking to one of the terminals in his rooms, scanning for the nearest contact he could get, still clad on his night clothes…a shirt and pants.

MOMO walked out of the room, saving the files that she had dig for future usage in one of the storage disc she found lying around the terminal room that Jr had in his apartment.

"Everybody said they'll go here as soon as possible," Jr informed her.

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff hanger for now…sigh this is shorter than last chapter, since I had a last minute change of plan. Don't worry the next part is already written as well…just need editing as always. This is not edited thoroughly so I apologize if there are some grammar errors around.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Extremely sorry it took me awhile to update, thank you for the reviews. (shortest authors notes I've ever made!)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, nor do I get anything from it.

**

* * *

**

**TRANSCENDING DESTINY**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Mysteries solve?**

* * *

Jr., after making sure he was decently dressed to meet up with his friends, sat in his leather couch, fingering his connection gear one last time. Trying to get through his… 

"Jr., do you think everyone will arrive, maybe we should have waited till later morning to tell them." MOMO asked worriedly, afraid that maybe it was too hasty of a decision on their part.

Jr. shook his head, reassuring her that it was alright.

"If it concerns the foundation, I doubt any of them would have minded if I woke their sleepy heads with my gun in the middle of the night," he grinned at her. The grin that would make her blush even in rough times.

"You're right. I shouldn't be concern about their beauty sleeps right now," MOMO smiled uncomfortably, clutching her skirt in a school girl fashion, her nervousness and distress evident.

"MOMO-"

"Jr, we've come as soon as we could." Canaan greeted, cutting the words that Jr.'s had wanted to tell the peach haired realian.

"Good, now if only the other's could get here as fast as you could Canaan." Jr silently sulked, unable to tell MOMO something he ought to have told her ages ago.

"Are you forgetting that I'm here too…Gaignun Kukai Jr.," Miyuki pouted.

"Oops sorry, I didn't saw you there for a sec."

"What do you mean 'I didn't saw you there for a sec'." she glared.

"Well, you didn't even announce that you're here at all," he scratched the back of his head for some excuse.

"Um…"

"So did you find out what this blood rose thing is about, MOMO?" Miyuki asked MOMO, the whole group of friends and companions each seated comfortably.

"Yes, I did." MOMO looked deeply into their eyes, afraid that her information would put things back to how it was before. The days of confusion is coming back to haunt them once again, this time; however, they won't have Dr. Mizrahi to take responsibility into his own palm, or someone to guide them.

"So what kind of organization is this anyway?" Mary asked, eyes fighting it's will to shut and sleep.

"Yeah, a weird name for one too if I may add," Miyuki added.

"Ha! Once I get my hands on them they would have hell to pay for what they're planning to do. No one messes with me and gets away with it. Blooded roses or whoever you are, you'll never know what knock into your door-"

"Jr. It's not an organization."

"-then I'll pound them really hard-," Jr.'s eyes glittered as he stared out of the view, visualizing what he would do the enemy, but was shook by reality and paused afterwards.

"It's not?" He asked.

"It's not," they all repeated, not believing what their ears is hearing.

"It's a code of some sort."

"A code?" Jr asked.

"What kind?" Shion asked for more detailed information.

"It's some sort of safe keeping password passed around a certain organization, I wasn't quite able to find out yet. But the probability that it belongs to an organization of a well background or a cult is highly possible."

"So where going to face an occult now? Fantastic…since when did occults get into the picture anyways?" Allen asked.

"I don't know the details entirely, since it's complicated, not even the long list of information that Jr had handed to me had precise data that would explain everything, though it seems to focus on a certain symbol."

"So it's an occult." Canaan confirm without really asking.

"In simple words yes."

"We're fighting an occult?" Jr. asked himself out loud in disbelief.

"I don't think their just your normal passing by fellows like that damn insane patriarch we met long time ago, not that he was anywhere near normal, but these guys have a sense of uncertainties with their name. In short, we know nothing of what their capable of." Ziggy voiced his thoughts, each individual dwelling on his words.

"Wow, you've been developing your vocabulary for youngsters like us to understand old man," Jr exclaimed with a hind of sarcasm, but offered a smile anyways and pointed to the sleeping child slipping from her consciousness to her dream world state.

"Ziggy has a point," MOMO disregard Jr's statement and defended Ziggy.

"But all we're making here are points. Why don't we just go and ask chaos himself." Miyuki suggested.

"Do you really thing he'll even let us see him?" Canaan asked, criticizing Miyuki's naiveté.

"As much as it's a good idea to ask someone that will know the situation better, I'm afraid Canaan has a point." Ziggy said.

"Well, there is a….how does KOS-MOS does this percentage thingy again?...fifty percent that he will and fifty percent that he won't," Miyuki pretended to be counting numbers in her brain.

"Why don't we just frame William?" Mary suggested.

"I like that idea but it has its flaws, how are we going to frame him. We know nothing about the guy, I doubt framing him up as having a secret relationship with the Seraphim sisters would work. This guy does have brains, Mary. It's not like we could just march in there and asked for his assistance," Jr explain in an excruciated passion, brows knitted in frustration.

"Hm…yah'r right little master."

"…"

"Well, at this point if we don't do something fast, Durandal would suffer for it. It would be taken over by the enemy. Our best bet is to open the box and check out what's in it, or confront chaos first then open it." Shelly weighted their options; everyone lowered their heads thinking of the best course of action.

Jr. shut his eyes close thinking of what to do at this moment. Brows knitted as he concentrated. A few of his nerves was hit, but he needed to device a plan soon or he's doom. Returning soon to the Durandal and plan a counter attack to the posing threat does seems plausible, but getting chaos out of his hiding place and demand an explanation seems pleasing as well.

'Either way Shion will be stuck here in Miltia until she gives her answer…hold on that's it.'

"I have a plan," Jr boasted.

"Huh? What is it, Jr? Shion asked.

"You just have to provide an answer to his offer now, with a few of us tagging along, and then find Fayt and I'm sure he can lead us to his daddy. All we need is candy."

"Your brilliant idea, as much as it sounds so tempting, has no back up planned, or escape routes planned," Ziggy's eyes bore holes in Jr's shirt at the moment the candy comment escape for his lips. "And how exactly do you plan to execute this plan of yours?"

"Gee old man, no need to bite my head off. I didn't mean it literally. Just an old trick in Earth that apparently works well even today," Jr sneered.

"As for backup," Jr continued, "That's all taken care off; all we really need is our bodies and weapons, that's all we need before so I don't think it'll be a problem today."

"I'll come along," Canaan volunteered, Jr nodded already giving him permission to tag along.

"What about the box?" Miyuki asked.

"Guard it," that's all he uttered, giving a small sense of aura of protectiveness towards the object like it had some prolific value.

"So who's coming and who's waiting?" Mary asked, determined to be the next one to get to go with them.

"Obviously we can't take all of us there," Mary felt her insides crushed, she was disappointed that she won't be able to go there with them, "it'll cause a commotion and a dead give away that we're up to something—we need to play it safe." Jr continued.

"Shion and I are going. Canaan is going as well. So the three of us should be fine," he said looking at his group of friends one last time, making sure he didn't hurt anybody's feelings by stating that. He saw worry in MOMO's eyes and Miyuki about to protest.

"but—" Miyuki tried to protest.

"—We three won't draw too much attention. Canaan is Vector's property; we can always say that I borrowed him for awhile. And me, I'm just tagging along cause I want to see the kid again. Everything settled?" He asked for objections, after offering some reassurance that it won't be a risky of a move as attacking an enemy's main ship.

"But lil master—

"No buts Mary, three is enough."

They all agreed to the arrangement and soon departed to Miltia's shuttle station and requested to go to Dammerung.

* * *

"Mommy," a frighten girl called out, hugging her knee as she sat outside the cold dark street, loosing sight of her mother. She now didn't know which direction to take or where to go from here on. 

"Hello!" A voice greeted cheerfully with a small tint of concern in the tone.

Ashley lifted her chin to look at one of the most beautiful eyes she'd had seen. They felt nostalgic to her, almost like she had seen it before, like a dream.

"Hi," Ashley replied shyly, shifting her gaze to the ground again, looking at anything but the boy in front of her.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, giving out his hand for her to take so she could stand up.

"I was following mommy and uncle Jr. and mister orange hair too…but…but…I lost sight of them," she explained, placing her hand in his, and he pulled her up gently.

"Why were you following them?" he asked looking concern and curious why the girl would go so far as to follow her mother in secret.

"I don't know…but I have this feeling that I want to meet someone so badly that I followed mommy," she said in a mooning state.

"You wanted to meet a dream, didn't you?"

"A dream?" She asked. The boy nodded.

"You wanted to meet someone badly, right?" He repeated her words asking for confirmations. She nodded uncertain if it was okay to tell him, but she found herself trusting him anyways.

"You don't know her, right?"

"Yes…" Ashley closed her eyes embarrass that he had caught her desire to meet a person that she thought her mother was going to meet without knowing the she's going to meet at all. "But how did you know that she's a she?" Ashley asked suspiciously.

"I didn't, just somehow guess that the person you wanted to see…"he held himself back a little, unsure whether to tell her or not.

"Guess?" Ashley tinted her head sideways. "See who?"

"My mother…" he smiled a little, not frowning but at the same time not a happy smile.

"Your mommy? Is she the pretty lady in my dreams?" she asked innocently.

"So you've been dreaming of her too." He stated more than ask.

"Dreaming? Is she sleeping?

"Yes, she had been sleeping for the past year." He admitted frowning a little at what Ashley didn't really know.

"Been sleeping?" Her eyes widening a little, "so does that mean she's awake now?"

He nodded.

"So why are you not happy? She's awake, your mommy is awake but you don't seem happy at all?" Ashley pestered.

"I'm happy," he smiled a little, but the frown was evident as his brow winkle a bit.

"Then why?" She asked in the brink of tears for not understanding for not knowing. She felt pain, she never felt it before, but seeing him like this hurts for reason she can't explain.

"Because, she will have to go back to her dream state eventually. Me and my father don't know how long she'll last this time. I don't want her to sleep again. I don't want to…" He didn't finish it, somehow finally aware that he was pouring his thoughts to a girl younger than himself.

"Why does she have to go back?"

"Why can't she just stay with you and your father?"

"Why do all of these things happen?"

"They all happen for a reason," he comforted placing a warm hand on her little shoulder. "That's what my father always says anyways," he smiled remembering the time he had yelled out to his father about his mother's condition being unfair.

"Does your father just accept things as they are?" She asked further.

"No, he doesn't always. But there are times that he just had to." He said sadly. "My mother is proof of that already."

"What happen to your mother that she had to sleep and sleep and sleep forever?" She asked feeling brave enough to know what happen.

"I can't tell you," he smiled retreating back to his comfort escape, much like his father always did.

"Why not? We're friends right. You can trust me." Ashley had a harden look that was hard to not retaliate to.

"Maybe. But it doesn't mean that friends knew a person inside out, Ashley." He smiled.

"But I want to know you inside out, you're nice, you're honest, and you're…um…you're you…even though I don't know you yet." She mumbled the last part. He laughed, a cheerful laugh not a mocking one. It made her blush from embarrassment.

"Well, maybe we should head to your mother now. I'm sure your father is worried sick about you." He stated holding her hands and leading her to one of the shuttles heading for Dammerung. Knowing that her mother would be there, ready for a confrontation. It was best. While his mother is able to explain what's going on thoroughly. It was for their good if they stayed out of the conflict that was about to begin. They have the key. His father agreed that it was best if they keep it. The package was but a test, to lead his parent's friends to them. The inside however…

'They haven't opened it yet,' releasing a sigh. He and the young girl holding his hands board the vessel.

"Um…" Ashley began, not knowing how really to start a conversation, not knowing his name and all.

"I'm Fayt, Ashley." Fayt smiled at her.

"You know my name?" She asked, he merely nodded, before she could ask why further, he had beaten her to it.

"My mother told me all about you," and he left it at that.

Ashley had an urge to ask what she had told him. But kept it to her self. She'll ask the pretty lady herself, even if she had to ask in a dream. But there was something else bothering her.

"Fayt, as in Fate or Faith?"

"Neither," he smiled.

"Neither, but there's only two spelling of fate, isn't it? One that means it's destine or belief." She pointed out, suddenly feeling her brains work.

"But my name means neither, since it wasn't spelled either way. But if you look at it my way they are just both principles of knowing. One is an outcome that a person believes, and the other is a belief system that a person puts their hearts into. In all truth, their all just what people believe in. Do you think that meeting you here is fate Ashley or choice?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly and looked at him with questioning orbs.

"I don't know the answer either. But I choose to take a walk and talk to you. So I know in my heart that was what I choose to do. Whether it's fate or not, it's not something anyone really should know. Fate is such a cliché thing for me. It didn't help that my name is pronounce the same way." He smiled warmly.

"Then if it's neither, how do you spell it at all?"

"Hm…I'll tell you as long as you don't ask where they got it from, since I won't know the answer to that. I don't think even the compass of order could either, but that may be an understatement since the compass knows everything" he announced his conditions.

"What's the compass of order?"

"You asked too many questions huh?" He exclaimed smiling wryly.

"I'm a growing girl, that needs my curiosity answered…hmp," She looked away embarrassed that he had bluntly spoke about her prolific questioning.

He just chuckled. Finding his very first friend.

* * *

I'll leave it there for now. Reviews are welcome, even flames are...as long as it's not about the pairings I don't mind. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Sign or unsign is welcome. No e-mail listed or listed is welcome too. Invincible readers...yah those are welcome too I guess, but it'll make me really happy if people review, then maybe I'll be motivated to update faster ne. 


End file.
